


Necessary Paradox

by buriednurbckyrd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha!Steve, F/M, Plus-sized!reader, Reader-Insert, True Mates, a/b/o au, a/b/o typical smut, omega!reader, soul mates, tattoo artist reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriednurbckyrd/pseuds/buriednurbckyrd
Summary: You and Steve meet through Bucky when he comes to you for a tattoo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.

“Are you sure you're okay with us going away for the weekend?” Y/N erased a crooked line and looked up at her best friend, Will. He was cleaning up after his early appointment, the familiar scent of disinfectant burned her nose. Sometimes it surprised her that she hadn't gone numb to the smell. They used enough of it to keep everything clean and sterile for their tattoo clients that the whole shop always seemed to smell like it even when they weren't cleaning. 

“I'll be fine. It's you and Jeremiah's five year anniversary, I'm not letting you cancel because of me.” Will wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. 

“You know we'd both do anything for you, kid.” 

“I do know, because you've proved that over and over again. And that's why I have to put my foot down and insist that the two of you get away for some couple time.” She kept her tone light, but Will heard the underlying guilt in her voice. 

“Y/N...” He began, but she quickly turned and covered his mouth with her hand. 

“I know what you're going to say, and I know. None of what happened was my fault. The three of us are a family and that means we take care of each other. I promise, I'm fine. It's time things get back to normal because the longer we keep putting it off the harder it's gonna be.” He nodded in understanding and took her hand in his, squeezing gently.

“I guess I just assumed Rosie would be around when the time came, just in case.” 

“Well… Maybe I did too.” She admitted with a small smile. “But her Alpha couldn't pass up that job offer.” He pulled her up and hugged her. 

“You're really sure?” He asked again. 

“Absolutely.” She mumbled into his chest. The stairwell door opened and Jeremiah walked in, struggling with multiple bags. 

“Hey, should I be jealous?” 

“Jer, I told you I'd bring the luggage downstairs.” Will let go of Y/N and went to his Omega's side. 

“And as much as I love watching you carry heavy things, I didn't want to give you any longer to try and talk yourself out of going.” 

“I wasn't!” Will sputtered. Jeremiah winked at Y/N. 

“We've been mated for five years, babe. If you weren't down here double and triple checking with Y/N, I'll sell my first editions.” 

“Your collection is safe, J.” Y/N adjusted the other Omega's shirt collar. “But just for the mother hen's peace of mind, we'll go over it one last time before you load up and go enjoy your romantic get away.” Will rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath. “I'm going to keep the shop open until my appointment comes in at six. When he gets here I'll flip the sign and lock the front door. We've given plenty of notice that we're closed tomorrow and Tuesday, so after I finish tonight I'm leaving any work until Wednesday when we open again as normal. You two will be home sometime late on Monday. And yes, if I need anything, _anything at all_ , I will call one of you.” Will frowned and hefted the luggage. 

“I mean it, Y/N. If you have an episode you call.” 

“What he said,” Jeremiah told her, hugging her tightly. “I know you'll be okay, sweetheart, but I still want you to text me at least once a day.” Y/N smiled and nodded. Sometimes she wasn't sure if the other Omega wasn't even more protective of her than Will. 

“And if this Alpha coming in tonight gives you any weird vibes-”

“Yes, we've been over this,” she rolled her eyes. “Besides, you met Bucky! He's the shyest Alpha I've ever met, he's just a big teddy bear.”

…

_Y/N was polishing the glass display case at the front of the shop when the bell jingled, alerting her to a customer coming in. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the man._

_“Hello, just give me a minute and I'll be right with you.” He looked uneasy, like he walked into the wrong building, but he nodded and turned his attention to the flash art covering the wall. She threw the rag into a laundry bin and stowed the Windex on a shelf with the other cleaning supplies before washing her hands and returning to the front of the shop. She took a few moments to appraise the man._

_He was tall, with broad shoulders. She suspected he was hiding a muscular frame under his black hoodie. Just seeing him in the heavy material made her sweat, it was at least seventy five degrees outside. His dark hair was pulled into a low bun, something she thought looked silly on other men, but this guy was pulling it off. He clearly couldn't be fussed to care about his hair and the style was one of convenience or disinterest instead of trend. She cleared her throat and he turned, obviously a little startled._

_“Sorry!” She apologized and walked up to him with her hand outstretched. “I'm Y/N, one of the artists here. Can I help you with something?” He accepted her hand, leaving his left hand stuck in the pocket of his jeans._

_“I'm Bucky. I've been thinking of getting a tattoo.”_

_“Well this is the place to be,” she said with a grin. “Did you have something specific in mind?” Bucky smiled to himself and got a vaguely far away look in his eyes._

_“Yeah. A wolf. A white wolf.”_

_“Okay. I've done a few wolves on clients, would you like to see some examples of my work? If you would prefer to work with another Alpha, I won't be offended and you can look through my partner's portfolio.” Bucky looked confused._

_“Why would I prefer an Alpha?” Y/N felt her face grow hot._

_“Oh I didn't mean to assume you were-” He shook his head._

_“No, I am. I just didn't know that was an issue. What does presentation have to do with talent?” Y/N decided right then that she liked this guy._

_“Some of them have a problem with me being Omega, unfortunately.” She said a little sadly._

_“That's just dumb.” He said with a frown. “I'd really like to see your work.” Her smile came back even more brilliant than before._

_“Sure!” She led him over to the counter and opened up a photo album, flipping through the pages. “Now these are done in more blacks and grays, but just ignore the color. I can definitely do a white wolf… oh! This isn't a wolf, it's a snow owl, but this will give you an idea of how we can render an all white animal.” Bucky glanced at the bird, nodding his head._

_“That's really pretty.” He told her._

_“Thanks. Okay, here's the first wolf I did.” It howled against a full moon background, the scene covering the person's entire upper arm. “Or,” she stuck her finger against the page, marking it as she turned to another. “Here's just a face.” This person had a snarling wolf's head in the center of his chest in vibrant colors. Bucky traced his finger over the image. The details were impressive._

_“I think I like this one, the face.” He paused and pulled his hand back. “But not growling. Not… mean.” Something about the way his voice sounded made everything inside Y/N soften. Her Omega instinct was to comfort and soothe, but instead of wrapping him up in a hug like she would have done for a loved one, she settled for a gentle pat on his hand._

_“Where do you think you want to have it done?” She asked. Bucky seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts._

_“Uh… My shoulder? Would that work?”_

_“Absolutely! Come with me,” he followed her into the back of the shop. “Do you mind showing me your arm so I can trace it?” She asked._

_“Uh… yeah. About that.” Y/N stopped and turned._

_“I'm gonna need to see your arm if I'm gonna tattoo it.” She said._

_“I know. I just don't want you to freak out or anything.” Bucky rubbed at the back of his neck._

_“Should I be nervous?” She took a tentative step back. He shook his head and finally took his left hand out of his pocket, revealing the vibranium appendage. He unzipped and shrugged out of his hoodie so she could see that his entire left arm was made of the metal._

_“Obviously I want it on my right arm.” He said quietly, averting his eyes as if he were waiting for Y/N to scream or something. Instead she startled him by just rolling up the right sleeve of his t shirt. He looked down at her, feeling relieved. She smiled at him._

_“I thought you looked familiar,” was all she said in regard to his history. “I'm gonna take some of this paper and trace the shape of your arm. It will give me a size reference when I'm working up your design.”_

…

Will had returned from picking up lunch for the two of them not long after that, while she was getting some more information from him. The two of them had talked for a while even after he had paid her a deposit for the design and they had made the appointment for him to have it done. They had slipped into a comfortable familiarity that surprised the both of them. 

“We should have been on the road thirty minutes ago,” Jeremiah told Will. “She's going to be fine, she can handle that Alpha. Now let's load up the car and get going.” 

“Remind me again why I put up with your nagging?” Will bantered back. Y/N gave them each one more hug.

“Have a safe trip and enjoy each other.” She winked at Jeremiah. “There's no third wheel to overhear any… noises.” Will's mouth fell open but his Omega herded him out the door before he could say anything further. Y/N giggled to herself and returned her attention to adding the final touches on Bucky's tattoo design. 

…

The next few hours were quiet. A pair of Betas came in looking to get matching nose rings on a whim. The girls were friendly and tipped her generously so Y/N locked up long enough to treat herself to an iced coffee. She spent the rest of the time organizing and taking inventory, stopping only when she heard Bucky call out that he had arrived for this appointment. 

“Be right there!” She turned off the light in the storage room and walked out to greet him. “Hey Bucky, sorry I lost track of the time-” She trailed off when she realized that he wasn't alone. 

“It's fine, Y/N,” he said with a smile. “I hope you don't mind that I brought a friend with me.” 

“N-not at all...” Steve Rogers was looking at art covering the wall, mirroring Bucky from the day he had come into the shop. When she began to speak he turned his eyes over to her. 

“I've never seen anyone get tattooed before,” he said apologetically. “I thought it might be neat to watch.” Y/N mentally slapped herself. _Get a grip_ , she scolded. 

“It's fine! People bring friends with them to appointments all the time.” She focused on trying to approach him with confidence, holding out her hand. “Nice to meet you.” Steve gave her a breath taking smile and took her hand into his. They both let out simultaneous gasps when they touched, it was as if a bolt of energy went up both their arms. Y/N stared up at him in shock as her palm tingled, hand still enclosed in his. Not only was she left reeling from the simple touch, but his scent reached her nose, making her head swim.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N pulled her hand back and held it against her chest which suddenly felt tight. Steve's wide eyes were glued to her face. 

“Um, excuse me. I-I'll be right back.” She said shakily before hurrying off to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it. 

“What just happened?” Bucky wondered aloud, staring at his friend. Steve shook his head, unable to formulate an answer just yet. His heart was pounding so hard he could almost hear it. His Alpha instincts were screaming at him to go after her. To order Y/N to open the door and…

And _what?_

“I think she's mine.” He said slowly. The thought made him smile, even though their encounter had lasted all of three minutes. “I think she's my true mate, Buck.” True mates were a concept Steve had given up ages ago as a silly romantic notion. It was the stuff of movies and cheesy paperbacks. Maybe in his youth he had fantasized about it, someone that was destined to be his other half. That would love and accept him for the sickly, skinny little thing he was. 

“What?” Bucky hissed. “You aren't serious.” Steve grabbed his friend's arm and forced him to look him in the eye. 

“I know it sounds nuts, but I just...” He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He felt overwhelmed by the strange circumstances, his mind whirling with the enormity of what he was suggesting. Somehow he just _knew_. 

Bucky nudged him, interrupting his thoughts. Y/N had opened the door and was coming back out. He drank in the sight, wanting to memorize every inch of her. She was soft and round, all generous curves. Her right arm was covered from shoulder to mid forearm in flowers of every type and color. A graceful peacock adorned her left, beautiful tail cascading down, its head curled on her shoulder. When she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear he caught a flash of metal. Several studs ran up her ear, and a bar went through the top and out again diagonally. There was also a thin silver hoop through one of her nostrils. He wondered what other tattoos or piercings she might have on the rest of her body hidden under her long gray dress and the thought had heat pooling in his stomach. His Alpha wanted nothing more than to strip her bare and explore every inch of her sumptuous body. He disguised a possessive growl with a cough, scolding himself for the outward display of aggression. 

“I'm sorry about that,” she told them with a crooked smile. “It's been quiet here all day and I must have over done it a bit in the storage room.” Steve felt a pang in his chest at her obvious deflection. Bucky stepped forward and touched her arm and he bristled. 

“Are you okay? We can reschedule if you need to.” _Bucky is a friend. Bucky is not a rival Alpha_ , he repeated over and over in his head. 

“I'm fine, really. I just needed a minute. I have your design here and if you like it, we can get started when you're ready.” She gave his hand a gentle squeeze in reassurance. She pulled out two pieces of paper, and Steve crept closer to get a good look at her drawings. “I know you said you liked just the head or face, but I drew up another option just to cover all the bases.” Both men were impressed by her skill. One showed a wolf's head, the face calm and relaxed. The other was the full body, lying down. Somehow they both portrayed a quiet sort of dignity. 

“Wow, these are both great.” Bucky told her, scrutinizing both. “But I think I still prefer just the face.” Y/N nodded. 

“I thought you would, but I still wanted you to see both options. Let me just go print out your stencil and we're good to go.” She led them back to her station and told Bucky where to sit. “Steve? Feel free to pull up one of those chairs, okay?” His stomach flipped when she addressed him directly and he watched her as she moved around setting up the last few things she needed to begin her work. When she pulled on a pair of black latex gloves he noticed a smattering of faded pink scars littered across her hands. “Alright, time to strip for me.” Bucky chuckled at her teasing tone and pulled his shirt off. Steve noticed the lack of hesitation which made his hackles rise and shamed him. It should have made him happy to see his guarded friend so comfortable around another person. 

When she had transferred the stencil to his skin she picked up her machine and turned it on, dipping the tip into a little cap full of ink. 

“Ready?” She asked.

“As I'll ever be.” Bucky replied with a grin, his eyes crinkling at the corners. She made a small first pass with the needle and paused to make sure he was okay with the feeling. “You can't hurt me, sweetheart.” He told her, and she continued. As she worked she kept up a light conversation. She seemed more relaxed with her hands busy. Every time she would gently wipe away excess ink mixed with blood her eyes would flick up and meet Steve's. He felt like she was scrutinizing him in those fleeting moments, but her hands never shook and her concentration never appeared to waver from Bucky's skin. 

God, her scent was driving him insane. Sweet, like warm honey and fresh peaches; but a bit of something wild like the hint of a thunderstorm on a summer breeze. He couldn't help his body's reaction to her, but if she was picking up on any of it, she gave away nothing. Bucky read his friend like a book, his annoyed glances becoming darker as a haze of pheromones grew heavier in the space. 

After completing the outline, Y/N excused herself for a short break. Both men declined her offer of a cold beverage. 

“I'm just going to stretch my legs for a few minutes, and I need to check in with my partner.” She told them and went out the back door. As soon as it closed behind her, Bucky jumped all over Steve.

“What. The. Fuck.” He punched him in the arm. “You smell like a horny teenager!” 

“I'm sorry! I can't help it!” Steve flushed bright red. “Do you want me to leave?” Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I don't know, it might be weirder if you just left at this point. You've been here this long and it doesn't seem to be affecting her.” His words made his heart ache. Why wasn't she affected at all? How could Steve be tied up into knots while she was cool, calm, and collected? Except for her quick retreat to the bathroom right after their introduction, she gave no sign that she was feeling the same connection he was. 

“I'll try and rein it in,” he muttered. “But I can't make any promises. It isn't like I'm doing this on purpose.” He slumped back in his chair miserably. Y/N walked back in before Bucky could reply. 

“I know y'all said you didn't want anything, but I brought a few bottles of water in case you changed your mind.” She handed them each a cold bottle. “Will says 'hello', by the way. And he hopes you'll come back when you're healed up so he can see the finished tat.” Bucky turned away from his brooding friend and smiled at her. 

“Of course I will.” He watched her pull on a fresh pair of gloves and swap out the needles in her machine with deft hands. 

“Ready for the next round?” 

“Damn right I am.” 

…

 

Bucky stared at the finished product in the mirror, lost for words. The details were so sharp and defined, it was like a photo looking back at him. He had harbored some small doubt that she would be able to pull off a white animal on his skin, but with clever shadows and highlights he had a gorgeous wolf etched into his skin. Two bright blue eyes seemed to stare back at him. There was no trace of aggression in the expression, just a sense of serene majesty. He felt tears prick at the back of his eyes and he had to clear his throat a few times before he could speak. 

“I love it, Y/N. I just… Wow.” He turned his arm to look at it from a few different angles. “Thank you. I feel like you pulled this directly from my head.” Y/N gave him a gentle side hug. 

“I'm really glad you're happy with it.” 

“It's beautifully done,” Steve murmured. “You're exceptionally talented, Y/N.” She looked at him, face inscrutable. 

“Thanks, Steve.” She replied quietly. She turned back to Bucky. “Now, I'm going to wrap it up and you should keep it covered for at least an hour before rinsing it off with lukewarm water. Do you have any questions about the after care at all?” Bucky shook his head.

“No, you covered everything pretty thoroughly.” He held up the card she had given him. “And it's all here, so I can't screw anything up.” 

“I'm sure you'll be fine,” she smiled brightly at him. “But if you have any questions or concerns you can call me at any time.” She started subtly leading them towards the door. 

“Thank you again, Y/N. I'll come back when I'm healed so you can get a picture and Will can see it.” He paused at the door before pulling her into a real hug. Steve barely stifled the growl that threatened to bubble up in his throat. Bucky patted her shoulder one last time before leaving, assuming that Steve was right behind him. 

“Uh, Y/N?” He said, holding the door. He felt her hesitate before turning to face him. “I was um, wondering… Maybe I could call you some time? We could have coffee or d-dinner?” His face felt like it was on fire, but he couldn't make himself leave without asking her. She was quiet for a just few moments, but it felt like an eternity to him. His heart sank when she shook her head.

“I don't think that's a good idea, Steve.” She wouldn't meet his eyes. “But it was nice meeting you. Have a good night.” Before he knew what was happening, he was standing out on the sidewalk and she was locking the door. 

“Come on, Punk! I'm starving!” Bucky yelled, already several yards away. Steve blinked a few times, trying to process what just happened before slowly turning to follow his friend.

…

Y/N practically ran up the stairs to the apartment above the shop. The door slammed behind her and she slid down it, sitting on the floor with her hands pressed against her chest, her heart racing. Tears ran freely down her cheeks, but she wasn't entirely sure why. Jeremiah's Siamese cat padded over to her, meowing a greeting and rubbing against Y/N's legs. She reached out and scratched the cat's head absently, freezing when she caught sight of her scarred knuckles. 

“I had to say no,” she whispered to the empty apartment. “He's America's golden hero, and I'm a broken nobody.” She rested her forehead on her arms and let herself cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that read or left comments on the first chapter! I was so nervous about starting this, there are so many amazing a/b/o AUs and I'm still a bit overwhelmed with attempting my own fic. Your feedback means to world to me! You can find this, and nearly all of my other fics on my tumblr, (same name as here) feel free to come say hello over there!


	3. Chapter 3

Between Will and Jeremiah's post romantic get-away haze and Y/N putting on a happy face, it was over a week until the other Omega noticed something was off with her. He casually mentioned to Will that she seemed a little down, but the Alpha was less in tuned to her subtle moods. Even though the two of them had grown up so close they were practically siblings. Jeremiah supposed it was because of their relationship that she was good at hiding things from him. But he noticed how her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, and how it would fade as soon as Will's back was turned. 

She was passing all Alpha clients to Will, even if they didn't specifically request him. That was the biggest red flag. Y/N hated being discriminated against for her presentation and normally did everything she could to prove herself to everyone that walked into their shop. But it wasn't until he brought up the appointment she had the day they had left for their long weekend that he finally got a clue to the reason behind her strange behavior. Her entire body tensed and she stuttered when she told him that it was fine and Bucky was happy with the finished tattoo. Then before he could ask her anything more, she went down to the shop and avoided him for the rest of the day. 

And then for the next three days. 

It wasn't until Sunday morning that he could get her alone. After a low key breakfast he bribed Will to go do the grocery shopping on his own and waited for her. 

“So what happened with Bucky the teddy bear?” He asked as she shuffled into the kitchen. Y/N froze and stared at him. “Oh, surprised to see me? Were you listening for us to go do the shopping so you could sneak out of your room and continue your little avoidance game?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” she said, recovering. “I just felt like sleeping in this morning.” She took a mug out of the cupboard. “Is there any coffee left or do I need to make a new pot?” 

“There's plenty left for you, and stop dodging me. You've been weird since we got back from our trip and I want to know why. Did this Bucky person try something? Because I can call Will back and we can go take care of it.” 

“No!” She set her cup down hard enough to splash coffee over the counter. “He didn't do anything, I told you he's a good guy.” 

“That sounds awfully familiar.” He instantly regretted his choice of words when the color drained from her face. 

“Fuck you.” She shook with fury. Jeremiah jumped to his feet and he tried to grab her arm. 

“Y/N, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that.”

“You still fucking said it!” She cried and shoved him away. He held up his hands in surrender. 

“I know, and it was over the line. I'm sorry.” 

“Is this why you made Will go by himself? So you could interrogate and insult me?” She wrapped her arms around herself. 

“I stayed behind to talk to you. I'm worried about you, Y/N. Something isn't right and I just want to help.” 

“Well you can't,” she spat. “I ruined something that could have been… something before it even had a chance.” 

“With Bucky?” He asked gently, and she shook her head miserably.

“No. With his friend.” She sat down at the table with a heavy sigh. “He brought his friend with him to his appointment.” 

“Okay… And he was another Alpha?” 

“Not only was he an Alpha, he was Captain freaking America.” 

“Are you _kidding_?” He dragged a chair closer. “He's _that_ Bucky? The Winter Solider?” She looked confused.

“I thought you knew, didn't Will tell you? I mean, he met him.” 

“I think I would remember that! You two don't tell me anything.” He huffed. 

“Well, sorry. But yeah.” He let out a long breath. 

“Wow. Wait. You had a chance with Mr. USA? What the hell happened?” Y/N let out a mournful groan and dropped her head to the table with a thud. 

“Nothing! Because I'm damaged goods!” 

“No, don't you talk about yourself like that,” Jeremiah said angrily. “You are not broken, there's nothing wrong with you.” He took her hands and she lifted her head, her eyes were watery. 

“You have to say that, you're pretty much family.” 

“I don't _have_ to say anything, I'm saying it because it's the truth,” he said gently. “What happened to you… Was awful, and I'm not going to suggest otherwise. But you're still here, and you deserve to find someone and be happy.” 

“He's so handsome, J.” She sniffled. “And when I introduced myself and shook his hand-” She paused, her eyes squeezed shut. “It was like an electric shock. And he smelled like fall mornings and worn leather and...and...”

“Home?” Jeremiah murmured. She nodded.

“I felt like my whole life had just been leading up to that moment and if he would just pull me into his arms everything would be okay. Then I got that little twinge in my stomach and my brain just shut down.”

“I thought the implant kept that from happening.”

“It wasn't a heat twinge, it was more like an echo. But it scared me to death.” She rubbed a hand over her lower belly. “What if I can't have another normal heat, J? I keep thinking I'll call the doctor and tell her I'm ready but then I chicken out.” 

“You'll get there, sweetie. A year ago you wouldn't even consider it, now you say you've thought about it.”

“But it's possible that I never do,” she insisted. “How can I ask someone to handle that?” 

“If you don't ask, you'll never know. Maybe he's the person that will understand, look at his history.” She made a face.

“He volunteered for a science experiment that turned him into a super hero, it isn't the same thing.”

“You think someone does that for no reason?” Y/N hated his matter-of-fact tone. She hated that she could see his point.

“Regardless, Steve Rogers deserves more than a fat tattoo artist with PTSD- OW! What the hell!” She rubbed the back of her head where Jeremiah had swatted her. 

“You're a beautiful, talented, amazing woman; and I don't want to hear you put yourself down like that! Maybe Steve Rogers doesn't deserve you.” She rolled her eyes. “But if you ask me-”

“I'm not.”

“I think both of you deserve your True Mate.” He finished, ignoring her. Her mouth fell open in shock.

“That's nonsense.” She scoffed

“It isn't. It's what Will and I have, and before it happened to me I didn't believe in it either.” He squeezed her hands. “Please don't shut yourself away from the possibility.” 

“I already turned him down, J. He asked me out for coffee or dinner and I said no.” He could tell she was softening to the idea. 

“So take it back.” 

“How? Stalk him like a fan girl? Send a carrier pigeon? Google Captain America's phone number?” 

“Bucky. You have Bucky's number.” 

“I don't know if that's a good idea, it feels sleazy. Just call him out of the blue like 'hey how's it going, do you mind letting me talk to your BFF so I can ask him out after I rejected him?'” 

“If the other option is for you to continue to mope around, then yeah. Do that.” 

She ended up telling Jeremiah she would think about it. Y/N liked Bucky, and she didn't want to risk his friendship by making him feel like she was using him to get to Steve. But talking about everything with him did help, and she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She still wasn't sure she believed he was her True Mate, but the feelings were hard to discredit or ignore. No man, no Alpha had ever made her feel like that, and definitely not in such a short period of time. Her inner romantic swooned over the love at first sight cliché, but the wounds of her past were still tender. Still, as she drifted off to sleep with a dreamy smile, for the first time in a long time, her heart was full of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! All your comments have been so sweet, and they really help keep me motivated to write more. Don't forget you can also find most of my fics over on tumblr as well, same name as here. Feel free to come say hello! -xo


	4. Chapter 4

As it turned out, Y/N didn't need to do anything to find Steve. A few days after Jeremiah confronted her, Bucky came back into the shop, his best friend with him once again. When they walked in, Steve was disappointed that Y/N was no where to be seen. Ever since meeting her he couldn't get the woman out of his head, so despite her turning down his suggestion of a date he jumped on the chance to see her again. 

He assumed the tall, heavily tattooed Alpha was Will, the other artist. The other man was slightly shorter, and dressed fairly conservatively in dark jeans and a short sleeved button up. The Alpha had his arms around the other man, and looked up to greet them when they walked in. 

“Oh hey, Bucky, right?” 

“Yeah, hey Will.” Bucky shrugged his shoulder in Steve's direction. “This is Steve.” The shorter man's eyes zoomed in on him, and he suddenly felt like he was being heavily scrutinized. 

“Nice to meet ya, this is Jeremiah.” Will pressed a kiss to his Omega's temple. Bucky and Steve nodded. 

“I uh, came in so Y/N could get a picture of my tattoo. It's pretty much healed.” 

“Nice, fast healer, huh?” Will came around the counter. “Can I see it? I've been dying to see the finished product since she drew it up.” Bucky hesitated briefly before shrugging out of his jacket and rolling up his sleeve. Neither man said anything about his metal arm. Will let out a low whistle as he looked the tattoo over. “Damn she does great work,” he said. “Those eyes are sick. Jer, look at this.” The Omega came over to see, but he was still studying Steve. 

“Our Y/N is very talented,” he said quietly. “I think she might be better than you.” Will grumbled at the friendly jab.

“Love you too, babe.” He laughed.

“Speaking of Y/N,” Steve blurted out. “Where is she?” 

_“Real smooth, punk.”_ Bucky muttered under his breath. 

“It was her turn to pick up lunch,” Jeremiah answered with a wide grin. “Good thing too, she's been mooning around here like Hollywood ingenue all day.” Will shot him a confused look. “Come on, you haven't noticed?” Jeremiah met Steve's eyes. “I think she met someone.” 

“I think she would have told me if she had,” Will said dismissively. “I am Y/N's best friend.”

“Who's my best friend?” The sound of her voice startled all four of them. She was pushing into the shop backwards, her arms full of bags of food and her purse. “Most of this food is yours, Will, come help me.” He rushed over to assist her. “Next time you want Chinese, you can go yourself, I don't care if it's my turn.” She laughed, turning around. When her eyes fell on the pair of visitors she froze. “Steve.” 

Time for him seemed to stop. For nearly two weeks all he had done was think about her, unable to shake her face from his mind. The shutting door sent a gentle gust of air towards him, her scent hitting his nose and sending him reeling all over again. Everything about her seemed to be designed to pull him in, to entice him. When she finally snapped out of her trance, she blinked and turned her face towards his friend and he felt it like a slap. 

“Bucky,” she said with a bright smile. “I'm dying to see your tattoo all healed.” Steve clenched his fists, his blunt finger nails digging into his palms. Bucky swallowed and tugged his sleeve up to show her, eying Steve warily. 

“It's still a masterpiece, Y/N. It's hard to believe it's gonna be there forever.” She examined his skin, running her finger tip gently over the inked lines. 

“You healed amazingly well, was it hard to keep yourself from picking at it?” Bucky chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck with his vibranium hand. 

“Hell yes, it itched like crazy for a few days.” 

“You're a model client. I don't think I need to touch anything up.” She rolled his sleeve down and patted his arm. “If you ever think you want another one, I hope you'll come back to see me.”

“Definitely.” He grinned and nodded. 

Will was still standing with his hands full of take out, watching the interaction between Y/N and the two men. Bucky was passive; his body language friendly, but obviously slightly uncomfortable. When he glanced over at Steve he immediately knew why. The blond man was rigid with tension, staring at her like she was his salvation. It put him on edge, throwing his protective instincts into high gear. He could smell arousal and the bitter sting of distressed Alpha. Before he could say or do anything Jeremiah was tugging on his arm. 

“Move it, babe, I'm starving. Let's go eat.” Will shot his Omega a withering look, but it was ignored. “Come _on_. I want some noodles.” Y/N squeezed his other arm. 

“Go on, I'll come eat with you in a few minutes.” Between the two Omegas he had no choice and let himself be pulled away. Once out of ear shot he dropped the bags of food and rounded on his Omega. 

“She shouldn't be left alone with them!” He hissed. Jeremiah rolled his eyes and pulled out a to go container full of lo mein. 

“She was left alone with them for several hours when she did Bucky's tattoo.” He dug into the noodles with a pair of chop sticks. “You need to take several chill pills. Y/N can handle the situation with a love sick Alpha.” He took a healthy bite and grinned after he swallowed. “I mean, she's half love sick herself, she just hasn't figured it out quite yet.”

“What? No she's not!” Will sputtered. “You don't know anything!” He started to pace. “She isn't ready to deal with something like this, it's only been-”

“Four years. It's been four years, Will.” Jeremiah let his food down and leaned forward, his face serious. “And over the last year she's come really far with her recovery. She's nearly the old Y/N again.”

“If he hurts one hair on her head-”

“He won't.”

“Stop interrupting me!” Will shouted. Jeremiah stood up and poked him in the chest.

“Don't you raise your voice at me, just because you know you're wrong.” His eyes flashed with anger. “Listen, just because you've known her since you were pups, it doesn't mean that I don't know her. I was there too. I sat with her for hours in that hospital room. I cried with her, I supported her, I worried, and raged, and suffered just as hard as you did. You two are siblings for all intents and purposes, but I'm part of her family too.” The fight went out of Will and he slumped against the wall. 

“I'm sorry,” he croaked. “I know. I just can't...” Jeremiah wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“She deserves this chance, Will. I talked to her the other day and I know in my heart that this is a chance at something _real_. Like you and me, real. As difficult as it is, we need to stand back and let whatever happens, happen. If she gets hurt, she will handle it. If she needs us, we'll be there, but it's time to stop trying to protect her from the entire world. It's time for her to start living, really living again.” 

…

Y/N took several pictures of Bucky's tattoo, chatting with him while she snapped from a few different angles. 

“Okay, I've got plenty for my book, thank you so much.” 

“No, thank you, seriously. This tattoo means a lot to me.” He laid his hand on her shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze. “Well, we should get going so you can eat your lunch.” 

“Actually,” she paused and bit her lip. “Steve? Could you stay behind for a few minutes?” Steve's eyes widened in surprise. 

“Uh, yeah, sh-sure.” He cleared his throat. “I'll catch up with you, Buck.” 

“Alright, see ya later, Y/N.” Bucky waved at her and left the shop. Steve felt his heartbeat pick up as soon as his friend left him alone with Y/N. 

“I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable last time I was here.” He blurted out. “Asking you out like that.” She shook her head. 

“No, you didn't. I...” She trailed off. “It's been a while since I was 'asked out', and I kind of panicked.” Steve felt some of his nerves ease. 

“I thought maybe I had come off too strong,” he hung his head. “You just… And I couldn't control my reaction, it was inappropriate.” He startled when she slipped her hand over his, running her thumb over his knuckles. 

“Honestly, I was having a pretty similar reaction.” 

“Really? I couldn't, um, tell.” She sighed.

“It's a long story.” She moved closer to him and her scent seemed to wrap around him like a cloak. “Believe me, I wasn't unaffected. But there are some things you need to know, things I need to tell you before you think you want to…” She stopped again, closing her eyes. “Pursue anything with me.” 

“Okay,” Steve agreed without hesitation, and then cringed. “Sorry, that sounded way too eager.” She smiled at him, a real smile for the first time. 

“Don't apologize, I like your enthusiasm. Are you free on Sunday? It's one of my days off, and you could come here for breakfast or something and we can talk. It's not really a conversation I want to have in the middle of a restaurant or public place.” 

“I don't think I have any pressing engagements.” She smiled again. 

“Great. Here, I'll put my number in your phone so you can text me.” She paused. “Um, you do know how to text right?” He laughed.

“Yes, I know how to text. Too many people refuse to communicate any other way so I had no choice but to learn.” He handed her his phone and she typed in her information. 

“Will and Jeremiah usually leave around 10:30 to go grocery shopping so we can have some privacy. I hope that's not too late in the morning for you.” 

“It's perfect.” He said it so sincerely it made her breath hitch. 

“I guess I'll see you then.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATERIAL THAT MAY BE TRIGGERING, INCLUDING MENTIONS OF STALKING, SEXUAL ASSAULT, AND PTSD. PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION.
> 
> ***I'm sure if you've been following this fic, you were expecting some sensitive content. I still wanted to make sure I included appropriate warnings.

Y/N paced the kitchen, biting her bottom lip and wringing her hands. Her nervous stomach rolled and she kept glancing at her silent phone sitting on the table. 

“You can always back out if you aren't ready to talk to him about all of this,” Jeremiah said gently. “Don't get me wrong, I think it's wonderful that you want to open up and explore the connection, but I don't want you to force yourself.” She stopped walking and let out a long sigh.

“I think if I don't do it now I never will, and we'll both spend the rest of our lives wondering what could have happened… At least I know I would. I can't speak for him.” 

“No one likes living with what ifs. You're doing the right thing.” Will told her. The three of them jumped when her phone let out a loud 'ping'. With slightly trembling hands, she picked it up and read the message on the screen. 

“He's here. You can go let him in on your way out.” Will kissed her forehead. 

“We'll be back in a few hours, unless you need us.” He took her hand and squeezed it. “I'm so proud of you.” He whispered. The words of encouragement gave her a boost of strength. She watched the two men leave, knowing that it would be only another minute or so before Steve was standing in front of her. It wasn't enough time to prepare her system for the jolt she got when he walked through the door. He was so tall and broad shouldered that it made her feel delicate and small, she hadn't felt that way since she was a little girl. Then he smiled at her, his bright blue eyes lighting up and it aggravated the flock of birds that seemed to have taken up residence in her stomach.

“Hi.” She said timidly. 

“Hi,” he replied. “I uh, brought you this.” He handed her a cup full of iced coffee. “I remembered seeing you with a cup from the coffee place down the street so I took the chance that someone working there would know who you were and what you liked.” He blushed. 

“It's my favorite, thank you.” She told him after taking a sip. The effort he had gone through to bring her her favorite drink touched her more than if he had just brought flowers or candy. It reinforced the gut instincts she had been feeling from the moment their hands touched weeks before. This was the Alpha for her. “Let's sit in here, I got some bagels from the deli.” They sat at the kitchen table and Steve looked around the room. 

“This is really a nice place. Have the three of you always lived together?” Y/N let out a quiet sigh. 

“It's part of the story I need to tell you.” She had been wondering how to begin, and it looked as if he had unknowingly broken the ice. She took his hand and guided his fingers to her upper arm. “Press down here,” she told him. “Do you feel that little bump? Like a pebble or grain of rice under the skin?” He prodded her for a moment and then nodded. “It's an implant to stop my heats.” 

“Like suppressants?” He asked, looking a little confused. 

“Yes and no.” She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around herself, covering the spot where the implant was hidden under her skin. “Most Omegas take suppressants to protect them from going into heat unexpectedly before they're mated. Some take them after for a while after mating because hormones in the beginning of a brand new bond can be unpredictable and the suppressants help to regulate until the couple's cycles are established.” She paused to see if he was following her so far, he nodded again. “This stops my cycle completely. I haven't had a single heat since it was implanted a few years ago.” His eyes widened.

“I had no idea they could do that.” 

“It's not common. These implants are only used in rare cases.” 

“And you asked me here so you can tell me why you have one.” 

“Yes.” She felt chest tighten in anxiety. “It's not a pretty story, Steve. But you need to know my past before you decide to try and have some kind of a future with me.” His eyes blazed with stubborn determination. She half expected him to make some kind of declaration, but he only rested his hand on her knee and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Go ahead,” he said. “I'll just let you talk, okay?” 

“Okay.” She took a deep breath. “For pretty much my whole life, me and Will have been inseparable. I was born three weeks after him and our mothers were close to we grew up together, practically like siblings. My parents died in a car accident a few months after we finished high school so he's not just my best friend, he's my family. When he met Jeremiah… I decided it was time for me to 'cut the cord' and give them some space to enjoy their new bond and explore their relationship without a third wheel around all the time, so when they moved in here together I found myself a cute little apartment to give living on my own a try.” She got up and walked into the living room, returning with a book. “You see, Jeremiah owns this whole building. The shop, and all the floors above it.” She pushed the book across the table to Steve.

“J.R. Montgomery?” He searched his brain for the name. “He's on the New York Times best sellers list all the time! Wanda loves his books.” Y/N grinned.

“That's Jeremiah's pen name. He uses his grandmother's maiden name. He's the black sheep of the Samuel family. His grandfather left each of his grandchildren a very substantial inheritance to be received when they mated. His family tried to keep it from him because he presented as an Omega and mated to a _male_ Alpha. His grandmother fought them tooth and nail and finally won because her husband's will said nothing about the recipient's presentation or the gender of the person they mated, only that it had to be a mating bond. They gave him his money and turned their backs on him, expect for his grandmother. She's a great lady.” 

“Wow. Wanda will be so jealous that I got to meet J.R. Montgomery.” 

“I'll make him sign some books for you to bring her.” She said with a grin. It faded when she remembered the reason she was telling him all of this. “So I set myself up in my own place, living alone for the first time in my life. I was really happy. Will and I could finally stop working out of other people's shops and opened our own. I adored Jeremiah and how much he believed in not just his mate, but me as well. Without his support I don't think any of this would be possible. Sometimes I still can't believe that the life we fantasized about as kids is actually reality. I really love what I do.”

“It shows in your work.” Steve smiled warmly. 

“Unfortunately, it was my job that lead me to the worst thing I've ever experienced.” Now that she was at the real crux of the story, her nerves were starting to get to her. Her bagel threatened to make a reappearance. “Worse than losing both of my parents in one night when I was eighteen.” Steve looked like he wanted to hug her but settled for taking her hand, afraid anything more would spook her.

“Take your time.” 

“He was a Beta,” she whispered. “Came in for a tattoo. He seemed really nice.” She didn't realize she had laced her fingers with Steve's, holding on to him like an anchor. “I wasn't used to attention from guys. I was a fat kid in school, and I spent all my time with my Alpha best friend. But he was cute and charming and seemed interested in me. It felt really _good_ to have someone flirt with me. I didn't really feel any kind of spark, but I tricked myself into thinking I did. Will didn't like him but I brushed him off. In my head he was just playing the over protective brother. So I went out with him a few times. He acted kind of possessive, but I told myself I should be flattered. He wanted people to know he was _with_ me. Some part of me knew that his behavior bordered on inappropriate, but he never got nasty or physical so I said nothing.” She stopped talking for a few moments and Steve rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, noticing the faint scars once again. He said nothing and let her collect her thoughts. 

“After a few casual dates, I decided we would work better as friends and I told him that. We had only kissed a couple of times, nothing serious. He was disappointed but accepted my decision. I liked the attention, but I just couldn't ignore the fact that deep down I still hoped for that bond I saw Omegas have with their Alphas, like Will and Jeremiah. I didn't feel anything romantic for him and I didn't want to try and force it. I figured that was that and went on enjoying my life. I loved my little apartment and struck up a friendship with an Omega that moved into the apartment next to mine. Having another single woman to hang out with was so much fun. I still saw Will all the time, not just at the shop, but he was newly mated. But then I started running into that Beta. It creeped me out, but I pushed those feelings aside and chalked it up to coincidence. Until I couldn't anymore. He was everywhere. 

Grocery stores, restaurants, on the street, everywhere. I constantly felt like I was being watched. I was paranoid and scared but I thought I was being silly so I said nothing. Will and Jeremiah began to notice that he kept showing up exactly where I happened to be and told me it was suspicious. Again, I brushed them off. He was a nice guy, we were friends, it wasn't a big deal. And then my heat came.” Steve realized she had tears in her eyes. “Rosie checked on me before she was going out on a date, we had been helping each other with our heats. Making sure the other one was okay, had plenty of food, were staying hydrated… She brought me some matzo ball soup and orange juice and then left. I settled in with my heating pad, prepared for a typical night alone. About ten minutes after she left me, there was a knock on my door. I figured it was her, maybe she forgot something.” Y/N squeezed Steve's hand. “It was him. He slipped in behind a pizza delivery guy. He waited until he knew Rosie was gone so I would be completely alone.” She was trembling. Steve moved his chair closer to her and took both of her hands. 

“It's okay, you don't have to tell me what he did.” His heart was racing. 

“I tried to fight him off,” she said in a shaky voice. “I was so weak from my heat. The scars are faded now, but some days I swear I can still see the gouges he left on my hands like they're still fresh. He was out of his mind on black market rut hormones. Told me if I wanted an Alpha he'd give me an Alpha. He… used me. He was so angry that he couldn't knot me so he beat me and shoved a fake knot into me af-afterward. Finally he hit and kicked me so hard I started to cough up blood. He left me to die. If Rosie had decided to go back to her date's apartment after her date, I probably would have. She came back and my door was left open. She found me barely conscious and called 911.” When she stopped speaking she was surprised to find herself in Steve's arms. He rubbed a hand over her back, comforting her. 

“I'm so sorry that happened to you.” He said in a thick voice. “Where is he now?” She didn't miss the way his voice hardened in anger when he asked. 

“They picked him up not too long after the police showed up. I was lucid enough to tell them who attacked me.” She swallowed a lump in her throat. “He hung himself in the holding cell.” His silence after her answer spoke volumes. “I was in the hospital for two and a half weeks. He damn near beat me to death. Will and Jeremiah barely left my side, and when I told them I was scared to go back to my apartment, they took care of all the arrangements to move me in with them above the shop.” She reached up and rubbed her arm where the implant was. “When my next heat hit… I lost my mind. I was so panicked and terrified I had to be admitted into the hospital and sedated. When it was done… A psychiatrist and my doctor came to see me. We talked about all my options and I decided the implant was the best choice. The trauma was still too fresh, and the thought of going through another heat at that time… it was unbearable.” 

“I can only imagine what you must have gone through.” 

“You had to know. Steve,” she pulled away and looked him in the eyes, her face strained. “For the first time in almost four years, I'm thinking about having it removed, but it's not that simple.” 

“It doesn't need to be. Do you think I'm going to run away from… this because it's gonna be hard? You're mine and I'm yours.” 

“It isn't just about starting my heats again.” Her eyes filled with tears. “There's about an 85% chance that I-I'm sterile.” She choked out. Steve felt a slight pang in his heart, but not because of her admission. It changed nothing to him. 

“I hate that I couldn't have found you sooner,” he said sadly. “That you had to go through any of this.” 

“There's no guarantee that it wouldn't have still happened. The only person at fault is the person that did this. Will blamed himself for months, he probably still does. Some days I still blame myself.” He suddenly pulled completely away from her, looking horrified. 

“I didn't even ask if it was okay to touch you!” Y/N smiled softly and reached out to him. 

“I've always been a touchy-feely person,” she slipped her hands into his. “There was a little while after, it was difficult to want the comfort of contact but still be wary… I appreciate that you were worried about that, but I don't want you to be afraid to do something.”

“I thought about when we first met, when you left...” 

“It wasn't about the touch, it was-” she looked away, her face hot. “Remember when I said I was uh, reacting like you were?” 

“Yeah.”

“For about five seconds I wanted to dig the implant out of my arm and, uhhh, do things.” Steve smirked. 

“Oh really?” She groaned. 

“Don't get all smug Alpha on me now. It freaked me out. I never had an urge that strong before.” She rolled her eyes when his smirk grew. “You can just cut it out with that face. At least I didn't smell like a brothel.” Emboldened, Steve leaned in and breathed in her scent. 

“You liked how I smelled.” He said teasingly. 

“God help me, but I did. I do.” She admitted. He nuzzled his cheek against hers, restraining himself from full on scenting her. 

“Nothing you told me is going to scare me away.” He told her. “I still want to explore this…connection between us.” 

“I do too.” 

“We can take this slow. Contrary to the way I- ahem- _smelled_ when we met, I am capable of controlling myself. For the most part.” He said with a wink, and then blushed. 

“So, maybe we could go on a real date?” She asked, her face brightening. Now that everything was out in the open she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her. Steve pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. 

“Absolutely. I would be honored to court you, Doll.” She giggled. In the back of her mind a small voice told her that they wouldn't have to move slowly for too much longer.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was nearly set when Steve walked Y/N to her door after their most recent date. He laced his fingers with hers and she tipped her head back to smile at him. She had been quiet at dinner, but he was happy to see she wasn't shying away from his touch.

“Is everything okay?” He asked when they got to her building, still concerned that he had done something to upset her. 

“Of course, I had a great time.” She squeezed his hand in reassurance. Steve was almost convinced until she turned her face away and bit her lip. He sat down on the bench they had outside the back entrance.

“Seriously, if there's something wrong I want you to tell me.” Y/N let out a quiet sigh and sat beside him.

“It's not really something wrong,” she said. “I've enjoyed all of our dates. I just… I feel out of place at these fancy restaurants.” She scuffed her shoe against the pavement. Steve felt his heart sink. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take you any place that made you feel uncomfortable. I'm not very experienced with dating, especially dating in these days.” He looked down at their joined hands. “I asked Tony for advice.” Y/N started giggling. 

“Tony _Stark_? That explains a lot.”

“I wanted to impress you,” he mumbled. “I guess I should have just asked you about your preferences.” 

“Oh, Steve. You don't need to take me to swanky hot spots to impress me.” He smiled at her. 

“Well, you don't need to feel out of place at places like that.” He tilted his head and looked her up and down as something finally clicked in his head. “Is that why you've been covering up your tattoos?” 

“Well, yeah. And it hasn't been easy trying to scrounge together appropriate clothes. I guess I wanted to impress you too?” Steve's eyes widened. 

“You don't need to cover them up! I love your tattoos!” 

“You do?” He nodded. “Oh my god I wish there were about twenty people here that could have heard you say that. Ever since I presented as an Omega I've been told that I had to keep 'my future Alpha's' wants in mind. I don't know how many times I've heard that no Alpha would want me if I got tattooed or pierced.” Steve pushed up the sleeve on her cardigan until he could see the flowers inked into her skin. He ran his fingertips over the lines, smirking slightly when he felt her shiver. 

“There's nothing that you need to do to impress me. I was yours the moment our hands first touched.” She turned her face towards his as her breath hitched. “Everything about you is absolutely beautiful, Y/N.”

“Steve.” She murmured. 

“Hmm?” 

“Kiss me.” 

It wasn't their first kiss, that had happened on their second date. But it was different from all the others. They had been innocent and sweet, a show of affection, of a deep instinctual emotional bond. When Steve closed the space between them and pressed his lips to hers, he nearly groaned out loud. The contact sent waves of lust through his body, like a dam breaking. Her body was the softest thing he had ever felt and he couldn't help but run his hands over any place he could reach. They broke apart for a moment, needing to stop for a breath and she nuzzled against his scent gland. Kissing, sucking, and nibbling at the place where his neck and shoulder met. The scent of honey and peaches surrounded him and he returned the gesture, burying his nose where her scent was the most potent. Desperate to fill all of his senses with her. 

They succumbed to their baser instincts, rubbing against one another, scenting and basking in each other. At some point their lips met again and the kiss quickly became more passionate than before. Tongues fought for dominance, and hands scrambled to grab onto flesh. Y/N slid her hand up his back, gripping the short hair at the base of his skull. When she gave a light tug, he grunted and thrust his hips against hers. 

She froze when she felt his erection. 

Steve pulled slightly away from her, meeting her wide eyes. Her lips were kiss swollen and her face and chest were flushed. 

“Are you okay?” He asked softly.

“Y-yeah, I just wasn't expecting that.” She cringed. “I mean, I wasn't expecting things to get so...”

“Intense?” He suggested. She nodded. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kill the mood.” She looked away. He cupped her cheek. 

“Don't apologize,” he said. “I don't mind taking things at your pace.” She leaned into his touch. 

“I-I want to be with you, Steve.” 

“I know.” He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, angling his hips slightly away from her. She sighed and rested her head on his chest. “When you're ready, okay?” He slipped out of her hold and stood up, holding out his hand which she took. “You should plan our next date, whatever you want to do.” She stood up and smiled. 

“I have something in mind. I'll call you tomorrow?” Steve placed a soft kiss against her lips.

“Can't wait. Good night, Y/N.” She unlocked the door and pushed it open.

“Good night, Steve.” She watched him walk away for a few moments. Her body still burned deliciously where his hands had roamed. There had been no bitterness or anger in his eyes when he pulled away from her. She practically felt him throb against her, but when she stopped he had done the same with no hesitation, not for a second trying to make her feel guilty. Walking up the stairs to the apartment, Y/N started making some important decisions, and plans. 

…

Bucky was on his second cup of coffee when Sam stalked into the kitchen. He raised an eye brow when the other man flopped into the chair across from him, a scowl on his face. 

“Who pissed in your cornflakes, Wilson?” 

“Are you serious, Barnes? You're seriously not affected?” Bucky shrugged.

“By what?” 

“Rogers,” Sam spat. “I thought those few weeks of moping and pining were bad. I thought for sure when he started seeing that Omega it would be better. I'd gladly take Captain Emo over whatever this mood is.” Bucky took another sip of coffee. 

“The 'mood' is sexual frustration. And trust me, no matter how bad dealing with him in training is, remember your bedroom doesn't share a wall with his.”

“Well not all of us are super soldiers,” Sam grumbled. “I quit after five miles this morning and watched him run another three before I left. And don't get me started on the sparring matches yesterday. He smelled so much like sex I thought he was going to try and knot _me_.” Bucky snorted. 

“Don't flatter yourself. You're very pretty, but Steve prefers a curvier package.” 

“My point is,” Sam said harshly. “I'm not training with him until he calms the hell down. I'm all for going hard, but this is ridiculous. And since he's also putting all of the other Alphas on edge, save for you apparently, I don't want anyone else training with him either. All those pheromones mixing is just asking for trouble.” He scrubbed his hands over his face. “I tried, but it's getting to me and I'm not dealing with it anymore. I figured being a Beta would be fine.”

“I know he's difficult to be around right now, Sam,” Bucky said. “But we just need to be patient. He's really happy with her, and he's trying to do right by her. She's been through hell.” He paused and shuddered. “I'll talk to Steve, tell him he needs to train solo for the time being.” Sam nodded.

“Thanks. And trust me, I do understand. Well, not everything, but I get it. He's a good guy and I'll try to support him the best I can.” Bucky got up to wash his coffee cup and clapped Sam on the shoulder as he walked by.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N tells Steve she's ready.

It was much louder than any of their previous date locations, Steve mused. The music pumping out of the speakers reminded him of the songs he heard Tony blast while he worked. He wasn't sure how he felt about wearing rented shoes, but he couldn't say he wasn't having fun bowling with Y/N. She did the cutest hip wiggle when she was setting up to throw her ball down the lane. And when she got a strike she did a little victory dance that made him want to gather her in his arms and kiss her senseless. She wasn't as bad at the game as she made herself out to be, but his own aim was much more accurate than hers. 

“You let me win that last one, didn't you?” She scolded as they turned in their shoes. Steve bit the inside of his cheek to stop from grinning. 

“Of course not.” 

“You're a terrible liar,” she laughed. “Did you have fun, though? I was a little worried this was too casual.” 

“This was great! We should definitely do this again, Doll.” He loved her reaction when he called her that. She got all shy and flustered. 

“Well, I'm sure there's a happy medium between exclusive restaurants and an old bowling alley, but I'm glad you liked my date plan.” 

“I really liked it,” he squeezed her hand. “And I'd happily eat take out in pajamas if we did it together.” 

“You're the cheesiest,” she giggled. “Speaking of which, you feel like pizza? The place next door has giant slices.” 

...

The pizza wasn't very hot, but it was still good and the Coke was ice cold. The old man that seemed to own the shop obviously knew Y/N and gave her two large chocolate chip cookies wrapped in cling wrap with a smile and a wink for no charge. She sat down at a slightly wobbly table across from Steve and slid a cookie over to him. 

“George's wife bakes these fresh every day, even though her arthritis acts up now and then.” 

“How do you know that?” Steve asked her, taking a healthy bite of his cookie. 

“Oh, George is a client. About two years ago they celebrated their fortieth wedding anniversary. He knew I was part owner of the shop and came in looking to get her bridal portrait done as a surprise. I got to hear all about her while I did his tattoo. She loved it so much she brought me a tin full of these babies.” 

“I bet that's a fun part of the job,” he said. “All the stories behind the tattoos.” She nodded in agreement. 

“It makes every one I do special. Even if the story is 'I like pineapples so I want a pineapple tattoo'. People should do what makes them happy.” 

“Do yours have a deeper meaning?” 

“Some of them do. I might have a hidden pineapple, though.” She said with a wink that made Steve chuckle. “To be honest I started getting them because it felt like I was taking control over my own body. I told you about the attitudes I grew up around, yeah? As soon as I presented as Omega it was like I had to second guess my entire life. My body was criticized _constantly_. My parents did their best to reassure and support me, but when everyone else has something to say, has an opinion…It gets hard to ignore all that.” She looked him in the eye. “But I'm guessing that you know what it's like, feeling like you're being reduced to the body you inhabit.” 

“I really do.” He said softly. “Before the serum I was always overlooked, and on the rare occasion I wasn't, I was judged and dismissed with a single glance. After...Well I stopped being seen as Steve Rogers, a sickly skinny little nothing from Brooklyn, and just became America's symbol of strength. I traded being invisible to being a product.” Y/N reached out to hold his hand. 

“And now? Do you think you can ever just be Steve?” He squeezed her hand and smiled. 

“I've come to terms with the image, learned to set boundaries so I don't get lost in the hype. But I truly feel the most like myself when it's just me and Bucky.” He lifted her hand and kissed it. “Or when I'm with you. You really do feel like home, Y/N.” Her eyes shimmered with emotion. 

“I never thought I'd find you, Steve. After everything-” her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. “You feel like home too.” Words bubbled up in his throat but he swallowed them down. 

“I also really like eating lukewarm pizza with you.” He said instead, lightening the mood. Y/N giggled, but he could sense her underlying nerves. “What is it?” He asked. 

“I asked Will and Jeremiah if they would, um…Give us some privacy tonight. I want you to stay over.” His heartbeat started to pick up when he saw the expression on her face. Cautious, but no fear. She lowered her voice. “I want _you_ , Steve.” 

…

The short walk back to her apartment was a blur. His mind was buzzing with every fantasy he had had in the privacy of his bedroom. It wasn't until he was following her up the stairs that he snapped back to the present. Once they were inside the apartment, an awkward atmosphere seemed to settle over the space. Y/N fidgeted like she didn't know what to do with her hands. 

“We don't have to do this if you changed your mind.” He told her. 

“I know, and I believe that when you say that, you're one hundred percent sincere. That's why I haven't changed my mind.” She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her head on his chest. “I know you would never hurt me on purpose.” She inhaled his masculine Alpha scent, the underlying musk of arousal increasing her own excitement. 

“This is your show,” he murmured. “I want you to call the shots.” She tipped her head back and went up on her tip toes to kiss him. Her soft sigh sent a shiver through his body. 

“I want you in my bed, _Alpha_.” Hearing her call him by his title made the blood flow south so fast he was slightly lightheaded. He could do nothing but let himself be led to her room, his eyes drinking in all of her voluptuous curves he couldn't wait to see uncovered. Y/N walked over to a nightstand a clicked on a lamp, setting the room alight with a soft warm glow. Steve pulled her into his arms once again and cupped his hand around her cheek.

“I want you so bad it almost hurts, Y/N,” he said quietly. “But if you get uncomfortable at any time I need you to promise that you'll stop me.” She nodded and turned her face, kissing the palm of his hand. He relaxed and carded his fingers through her hair. His motions were interrupted when she pulled her shirt over her head. His breath hitched and he zoned in on the art that covered her skin. 

The flowers from her right arm flowed over her shoulder and onto her breast, disappearing under her bra. His fingers traced over the ink, following the lines as he explored her exposed flesh. He barely registered her tugging at his tee shirt and shed it quickly. Y/N's hands roamed over his chest, her touch sending little shock waves through his system. 

“You're so beautiful,” he breathed. “ _Omega_...I'm so lucky.” He turned her around, and gasped in awe when he saw her back. A vivid galaxy swirled in a graceful path down her spine, giving the illusion that her body had opened to reveal the starlight she was made of. He stroked the colorful skin and she arched against his touch. He wrapped his arm around her waist and let his fingers sink into her soft stomach, nuzzling his face against her scent gland. 

“Steve...” she sighed, pushing her butt against his groin. He groaned and couldn't stop himself from grinding his hardening cock against her body. 

“Tell me how you want me, Omega.” He rumbled in her ear. 

“Naked,” she purred back. “And laying on my bed.” He couldn't refuse when she said it so sweetly, so he reluctantly pulled away from her to finish undressing. He laid on the bed, touching himself as he watched her strip down. When her hands drifted over her panties she hesitated, looking up at him. 

“You can leave them on for now, Doll.” He reassured her gently. The black lace hugging her wide hips made a pretty picture. Without a word of reply she climbed onto the bed with him, straddling him. He could feel her heat through the thin fabric, rubbing along his length and it made his head swim. His hands went to her breasts, thumbs circled her nipples until they were stiffened peaks. 

“Jesus,” she hissed. “How do you know exactly how to touch me?” Her head fell back with a low moan. 

“I could pop my knot just lookin' at you like this.” She grabbed onto one of his wrists and her face turned serious. 

“I don't think you can do that this time, Steve.” He thought he recognized a flicker of shame in her expression when she looked down at her body. 

“Y/N,” he kept his tone soft. “You need to talk to me, okay? I want this to be good for you.” 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kill the mood.” She said miserably. Steve wiggled his hips a little under her, his erection still throbbing in anticipation. 

“I'm still very much in the mood, Doll.” That got her to grin. “I told you, you're in charge so you tell me what's what.” 

“I was hoping it wouldn't be an issue, but I can already tell I'm not getting...Wet enough. It's a side effect of the implant.” Steve resumed letting his hands wander over her and rubbed his cock against her. 

“So how do I help?” He asked, his tone sultry. Instead of answering she reached over to the nightstand and opened a drawer, pulling out a small bottle. 

“This is a synthetic slick. It will make it so we can have sex, but I don't think I'll be able to handle your knot yet.” She looked embarrassed but he just took the bottle from her and studied the tiny writing. 

“I use this on you?” She nodded, biting her lip. 

“Yeah.”

“Just a small extra step, then.” He sat up and captured her lips in a kiss, carefully beginning to flip their positions. “Is this okay?” He asked before he laid her on her back. 

“Yes.” She settled on the mattress and pulled him down for another kiss. Their tongues twined together. As they kissed, Steve slipped a hand into her underwear, one finger finding her entrance. She gasped into his mouth as his digit stroked her walls and his thumb pressed on her clit. He could feel she was aroused, but her Omega body wasn't producing enough natural lubrication. He broke away from her, panting for breath. 

“Can I?” He started to nudge her underwear down. Y/N lifted her hips so he could pull them down her legs. He ran his hand over her thigh. “Okay?” 

“I'm very okay.” She told him with a dreamy smile. Steve clicked the little bottle open and dripped some of the synthetic slick onto his fingers. It felt very similar to the real thing, but it didn't smell like her. He hoped one day he could bury his face into her slick cunt, thought about how it would drown him in the scent of honey and peaches. The fantasy made him growl and he forced himself to slow down so his movements were slow and sweet. He spread the slick over her womanhood, sliding two fingers inside to prepare her for his cock. Y/N writhed on the bed, her little whimpers and moans telling him he was doing everything right. 

“Oh, god, Steve! That feels amazing!” She pinched her nipples, lost in the sensations and he almost took her right there. Every one of his instincts was begging him to fuck her hard and fast, screaming for him to knot and mark her as his own. He shook the fog from his mind and continued to take his time. Y/N deserved to be treated right, she deserved a lover that made it good for her. He paused and drizzled more of the slick onto her. 

“Fuck, Y/N...” His voice sounded like a whine. Her eyes opened and they were dark with desire. Her hair fanned out around her shoulders. He leaned down and licked and nibbled at her tattooed skin. 

“I need you Steve, please, Alpha.” She sounded breathless. “Please, fuck me. Love me, please please please...” Her begging nearly broke him and he ground his teeth together, breathing deeply through his nose. 

“I've got you, Y/N, Omega.” He whispered. He wrapped his slick hand around his erection, hissing in pleasure as he coated himself. Then he lined up with her and gathered her into his arms before he began to slowly push inside. “Stay still for a minute Sweetheart,” he said in a strained voice. “You're gonna make me lose my damn mind.” She really tried but she could help but dig her nails into his back. 

“Alpha...” She whimpered. Steve dropped his head to her shoulder, concentrating on gathering his wits. When he finally felt her relax, submitting to the experience, he felt like he was back in control of himself. He rocked his hips into her and reveled in her explosion of cries and movement. 

“You're doing so well, Omega,” he praised. “Taking my Alpha cock-ah!” He was overwhelmed with her. 

“Right there, Steve, oh yes...” Her body went limp for a moment before she wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him to sink deeper into her heat. The muscle at the base of his cock was poised to expand and lock them together and for a few seconds he was terrified he was going to lose the mental battle. His earlier ministrations and the synthetic slick had prepared her for their love making but she had told him not to knot her and he wouldn't break that promise. Wanting to get her to her release he snaked his arm between their bodies and his fingers searched blindly for her clit. The head of his cock was already hitting the right spot inside her but he knew she needed that extra stimulation to tip over the edge. When he found it she let out a sharp cry. A few fast circles rubbed over the little nub nearly had her sobbing from pleasure. 

“Come on, Y/N,” he cooed. “Come for me, Omega. I want to feel you come all over your Alpha's cock.” He scrapped his teeth over her scent gland, where he was hopeful one day she would proudly display his bonding mark. He sucked a bruise over the spot, pressing down a little harder on her clit and he felt her body go rigid. “That's it,” he gave her a few harder thrusts. “Let go for me, let me feel you come.” 

“Steve! Alpha!” Her eyes went wide and she let out a strangled moan as her body trembled through her orgasm. He remained inside her for as long as he possibly could before pulling out and wrapping his fingers around his cock. The relief of resisting knotting her was short lived and he pumped himself desperately. When he felt her fingers reach down and gently massage his balls his eyes shut in bliss and it was only seconds before he exploded, shooting his release over her chest and stomach. He managed to move over enough so he didn't collapse on top of her. For a few moments he just laid there beside her, feeling his heart continue to race as he tried to catch his breath. A little sniffle sent a bolt of panic through him and he pushed up to look at her. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she stared at him.

“Y/N? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” 

“No, of course you didn't,” she said in a shaky voice. “I'm good, I'm so good.” She stroked his messy hair back from his sweaty forehead. “I don't know why I'm crying, I'm just overwhelmed I guess.” He sighed in relief and kissed her shoulder. 

“Here, I'll get up and get something to clean you up with.” He suggested but she shook her head and clung to him. 

“We can take a shower in a little bit, just...lay here with me?” He smiled and pulled her closer, ignoring the sticky feeling of his rapidly cooling ejaculate. 

“Anything you want, Omega.” He murmured. She pressed her face against his chest and inhaled the comforting scent of content Alpha. She felt his hands on her naked back, petting and soothing her. 

“I love you.” She told him. His hands stopped for a second. Y/N met his eyes, he was looking at her with an expression of pure joy. 

“I love you too, Y/N. With all of my heart.” She kissed him gently. 

“I want to get the implant removed, Steve. I want to be your mate.”


	8. Chapter 8

He should have realized that there was no way his overnight stay with Y/N would go unnoticed, but that didn't stop him from attempting to play it off. It was difficult enough leaving the warm embrace of his Omega's arms, but she had some design work she needed to get done and he was scheduled to train with Natasha. There was no lying to her. Unfortunately there was no lying to anyone else, either. Bucky always heard him when he came home and had already mentioned to Tony and Sam that Steve hadn't come back after his date when he wandered into the kitchen for coffee and breakfast. So when Steve walked in tying to act like he had gone out for an early morning run and decided to bring back doughnuts, it was seen for exactly what it was: an attempted distraction. Tony and Sam greeted him with shit eating grins. 

“Captain America doing a walk of shame? Say it ain't so!” Tony crowed. 

“Huh? I was out for a run.” He opened the bakery box. “Stopped to get doughnuts on the way back.” He said innocently. 

“You can cut the act, man. Tin Solider already told us you didn't come home last night.” Steve groaned and shot Bucky a dirty look. 

“Sorry, but they asked what you were up to this morning and I didn't think it was a big deal!” He held up his hands in defense. 

“So your mystery Omega sweetie made an honest Alpha of you?” Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Does this mean we finally get to meet her?” 

“First of all, it's not really any of your business.” Steve growled. 

“Ha! So not mated then.” 

“Stark.” Bucky warned. 

“I wasn't insulting his manhood. I mean, practice makes perfect, eh?” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. 

“The situation is delicate and more than a little complicated.” Sam nudged Tony in the ribs and the billionaire took a good look at Steve's face. 

“Okay,” he said quietly. “But you can't blame us for being curious. You've been seeing this woman for weeks and it's obvious that you're serious about her. Why don't you invite her over for...a family dinner!” Steve shot Bucky a glance, his face unsure. 

“Why not, Steve. Y/N is awesome, everyone _should_ meet her.”

“Yeah it's not fair that Bucky's the only one that knows who she is.” 

“He did meet her because of me.” Bucky reminded them with a mildly smug tone. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Cap. Call the pretty lady and invite her over to meet the parents.” Steve groaned but gave a short nod. 

“I'll call her. But you all have to promise to behave. No discussion about our bedroom habits.” Tony held up his hands and grinned.

“You have my word, no sexy talk.” Steve groaned again but he pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

…

He was nervous, pacing as he waited for Y/N. She had sounded surprised and happy to be invited over to meet everyone, but he was still on edge. What if she didn't like them? What if they didn't like _her_? It could be a disaster. 

“I can hear you over thinking from here!” He heard her call out. He looked up and saw her climbing out of a taxi. He rushed over to help her. 

“I'm so glad you're here, waiting was killing me.” He admitted with a bashful smile and pulled her in for a hug. 

“You need to relax, Alpha.” She murmured and nuzzled against his chest. Her scent settled around him and calmed his nerves. “It's just dinner, right?” She smiled up at him. He took a deep breath and nodded.

“Just dinner.” 

Bucky greeted her first, and Steve was thankful for it. She didn't seem worried or anxious about the meeting but it never hurt to have the first face be a familiar one. 

“You're sure you still want to commit yourself to this punk, Y/N?” He staged whispered. She giggled and gave him a playful shove. 

“They should call you 'The Incorrigible Mr. Barnes'.” Tony sidled up to them and held out his hand, looking delighted when Y/N was clearly a little star struck.

“I have to admit part of me thought Cap was making you up.” He brushed his lips over her knuckles. Natasha brushed him aside before Steve could react to Tony's blatant flirting. 

“I'm sure you know who everyone is, but let's do some introductions anyway.” She linked her arm with Y/N's. “I'm Natasha, and we're all thrilled to meet you.” 

“Hi! I'm Peter!” The teenager pranced over like a puppy. “Wow you're really pretty. And someone said you're a tattoo artist? How old do you have to be to get-” Tony gripped the boy's arm and marched him away. 

“Absolutely not.” Y/N laughed, the ice was successfully broken. 

Dinner couldn't have gone better in Steve's opinion. He could tell she was a little shy at first around so many new people and big personalities, but she was naturally friendly and charmed the entire team very quickly. Peter looked like he was half in love with her by the end of the meal, fascinated by the art inked into her skin. Vision didn't understand the concept of tattoos and piercings but Y/N patiently answered all of his questions. Wanda couldn't believe she not only knew her favorite author, but lived with him. She was over the moon when Y/N promised she would invite her over to meet Jeremiah. Natasha was impressed that after the initial novelty of meeting a group of superheroes wore off she talked to them like they were all just normal people. The Black Widow could tell when someone was being less than authentic, and she was pleased to see that Steve's Omega was as sincere as she appeared on the surface. And of course that she didn't treat Bruce like a live grenade, but asked him about his scientific work. The doctor himself was nearly ecstatic that she was genuinely interested in what he had to say. Sam was already gently teasing her and having it served right back. She didn't shrink behind Steve, rely on him to speak for her. They all adored her already. 

And Steve… Steve fell even deeper for his Omega. Y/N looked over at him and smiled as if she could hear his thoughts. He had already known that she was his and he was hers; but seeing how she fit in with his team, his _family_ made him absolutely certain that they weren't just a good match. They were True Mates, led to each other by a force greater than coincidence. He had felt it the moment he touched her hand, but now there could be no doubts. Bucky was sitting beside him and leaned in a little closer. 

“I have to admit that I didn't totally buy into the whole True Mates thing,” he said quietly so only Steve could hear him. “But I see the two of you together now, and I think I believe it.” Steve looked over at his best friend, noticed the wistful expression on Bucky's face. 

“There's someone out there for you too, Buck. I know it.” Bucky's lips curled in in a faint smile. 

“I think I almost believe that too, pal.” He nodded in Y/N's direction, she was walking over to the two of them. 

“Do you mind if I steal him away for a moment, Bucky?” 

“Not at all, Doll.” Steve stood up and took her hand. 

“Everything all right?” 

“Yep, I just need to talk to you about something,” she lowered her voice. “Private.” He began to lead her away from the group. 

“Use protection!” Tony yelled at them. Steve's head whipped around to glare at him but Y/N laughed and gave him the finger. 

“I'm sorry about him, Y/N. He can't keep his head out of the gutter.” Steve grumbled when they were alone. She went up on her tip toes and pulled him in for a lingering kiss.

“Don't worry about Tony, _Alpha_. I wasn't hard to figure out that you shouldn't take him too seriously.” The way she purred his title, and the echo of her kiss filled his belly with warmth. 

“What do you need to talk to me about, _Omega_?” His fingers stroked through her hair. 

“I called and made an appointment with my doctor,” she dropped her gaze and bit her lip. “To discuss the implant. And its removal.” 

“You're sure?” It was impossible to keep the pure joy out of his voice. She nodded. 

“I'm not going to lie, it makes me anxious. But I'm ready to be your Omega, officially.” She tilted her head and exposed her neck to him. “To wear your mark with pride.” A dark shiver went through his body and he couldn't help scraping his teeth against her bonding gland. 

“What do you need me to do?” He asked, his voice deepened with desire. 

“Come with me? To the appointment, I mean.” She sounded a little breathless. “We can figure it out from there.” 

“I'll be there.” He promised. “Stay with me tonight?” Y/N melted into his embrace.

“I thought you'd never ask.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know where the ~feels~ came from? This was supposed to just be fluffy and humorous exposition? Oh well, I'm pretty happy with it any way! Thank you as always for reading and/or commenting, it makes my day when I get feedback ♥

She was a ball of nerves and it was putting Steve on edge. His instincts told him his Omega was in distress and he should remove her from the situation. And try as he did to hide his inner conflict, she noticed the tense line of his shoulders and how his jaw tightened. 

“I'm sorry, I can't help it. I swear this is what I want, I'm just nervous.” She stopped jiggling her leg up and down and tried to discreetly brush away the stray tear that slid down her cheek. 

“Oh, Doll,” he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “You don't need to apologize. I wish I could do more to put you at ease.” A smile flitted across her lips. 

“Believe it or not, you are just by being here.” She gave his fingers a squeeze. “You remind me of how far I've come, and that I have a real shot at a happy future.” A gentle knock at the door before Steve could respond and a friendly looking Beta doctor walked in. 

“Y/N, it's so nice to see you,” she said sitting down on the other side of the desk. “Especially under such happy circumstances.” The doctor nodded at Steve. 

“I have to admit, I didn't think I'd be here yet, or at all.” 

“I never doubted you.” 

“Sorry, I should introduce you right? Dr. Sasha, this is Steve. My mate, well I hope he will be soon.” 

“Very nice to meet you, Steve.” She extended her hand to him. Her grip was warm and firm. “I'm just going to bring up your chart real quick and we can start discussing removal of your implant.” They sat in silence for a few moments while Dr. Sasha's fingers flew over her keyboard. 

“Is it a very invasive procedure? The removal?” Y/N twisted her fingers in her lap. 

“Not at all! It should be very much like the implantation. We'll numb the area, put a small incision in your skin above the implant, and pull it out. There may be a chance that muscle tissue has begun to grow around it, but even then it's a relatively quick and non invasive procedure.” The doctor's eyes scanned the screen in front of her. “I don't foresee any complications, you're still well within the normal time frame implants like these are left in.” Y/N let out a relieved breath. 

“I know it's weird, I'm covered in tattoos that were definitely not licked on by kittens, but needles at the doctor's freak me out.” 

“Different circumstances I suppose.” The doctor replied. “Now, let's talk about post removal.” Steve and Y/N nodded. “It is almost a guarantee that your heat will come very quickly, within a week to ten days. After we remove the implant you'll be given a series of patches that will help ease your body's adjustment. The first will be worn for twenty-four hours, the second and third for twelve each, and the fourth and last for six. They look very much like a nicotine or suppressant patch, they're used to make sure your hormone levels don't spike or drop drastically while your body adjusts.” 

“Do they have any side effects?” 

“You're likely going to feel more sensitive, physically and mentally, similar to a bad case of PMS. You should place each patch in a different location each time, to minimize any skin irritation.” The doctor scrolled through Y/N's chart again before turning to face them fully, a serious expression on her face. “Before we continue, I feel as though we should address the subject of fertility.” Y/N reached for his hand blindly, lacing her fingers with his. 

“I knew the risks when I agreed to the implant.”

“And she told me about the possibility she wouldn't be able to have pups at the start of our relationship.” Steve added. 

“Right. I won't lie to you, the chances are very slim.” Dr. Sasha said, with a sad smile. “It isn't impossible, but most patients who have successfully carried pregnancies to term usually only had the implant in for eighteen months or less. You've had yours for just under four years.” Y/N swallowed the lump in her throat. 

“I understand.” She said quietly. Steve only nodded, more worried about his Omega and less about hypothetical children he never imagined he would have any way. 

“If you need a moment, I can step out.” The doctor offered. Y/N shook her head and smiled.

“I'm okay. Really.” She looked over at Steve and squeezed his hand again. “Really.” She repeated.

“Okay! Now as I was saying, you shouldn't expect any worrying side effects of the patches or the removal. But as for the impending heat, I have some suggestions to help make it a more pleasant experience for you...”

…

They left the office in a bit of a daze. Steve's cheeks were still tinted pink, he wasn't used to such frank discussion of sex, even from a doctor. Y/N started to giggle as they were walking and it quickly turned into full blown laughter. 

“She basically told us to hole up in a sex den!” She cried. “I started to think she was gonna write us a prescription for a hotel room!” Steve started to laugh with her. 

“She was very thorough, wasn't she?” 

“Your face was so red,” she stopped and cupped her hands around his cheeks. “I didn't know if you would make it through her lecture about the importance of foreplay.” Her eyes sparkled with humor. 

“Like I didn't already know that.” She giggled again and pressed a light kiss against his lips. 

“There's my cocky Alpha. But seriously, she's been with me through this whole ordeal. She just wants to make sure I'm taken care of. I haven't had a heat in almost four years, and the last two I had were traumatic to say the least.” 

“I'll do whatever I can to make this a heat you remember for all the right reasons.” Steve promised, a dark seductive edge to his voice. 

“Oh I'm counting on that, Alpha,” she replied equally as sultry. “But we do need to figure out a few things before I schedule the removal. I can block off some time from the shop with minimal fuss, but I think I agree with Dr. Sasha. A quiet, private, place is probably a good idea. Just you and me.” 

“This heat could be intense,” the doctor's words replayed in Steve's head. “A hotel probably isn't the best idea. And...well I'm not sure I like the idea of having you around any other Alphas while you're going through your first heat in almost four years. Especially since we aren't officially bonded.” So that meant the tower was off the list of possibilities as well. Y/N chewed on her thumb nail, something she did when she was thinking. 

“I usually bunk down in the shop when Will and J need their 'alone time'. The spare room has a futon and a decent little bathroom with a shower stall. But this isn't going to be just a few days. My hormones are going to be all over the place and who knows how long this heat will last. It wouldn't be fair to ask them to leave the apartment.” She looked up at him, her face sad. “Sure I'm not more trouble than I'm worth?” 

“Stop that, I love you and we can figure this out. _I'll_ figure this out,” he told her. “You just get things figured out with Will at the shop and I'll find us somewhere to be together through this.” 

“I can't help but wish I was just _normal_ , Steve. I feel like I get to a place where I can accept what's happened, move on and be happy...” She trailed off. They were standing in front of the shop, Y/N stared blankly at the open sign. “Sometimes it feels like my whole life just reminds me of what I used to have...and what I've lost.” 

“I definitely know that feeling. Every time I look around I see things that look as if they're exactly the same as they were when I was a kid, but at the same time it's completely different. No wait,” he stopped her before she could respond. “I know what you're going to say and this isn't a pain contest, Y/N. I'm just saying I can sympathize with you. On paper it looks like we experienced totally different traumas, and to an extent that's true. But we both had time stolen from us, and that's what I'm trying to get at.” He brushed away her tears with his thumb. “I think...maybe fate lead us to each other because we can give back a little bit of what we've lost.” 

“I'm so lucky to have you, Steve,” she buried her face in his chest. “I love you so much Alpha.” 

“We're both lucky,” he murmured softly. “And I promise I'm going to take care of you, Omega.” He stroked his hand over her hair, content in his certainty that they belonged together, and would soon be bonded.


	10. Chapter 10

The teasing almost wasn't worth it, but Tony was nothing if not a loyal friend. Some of his generosity may have stemmed from his natural tendency to show off, but that didn't make the gesture any less kind or appreciated. Even if Steve did kind of want to throttle the man for all the less than subtle remarks about his sex life. 

“You're the one that went to Stark,” Bucky reminded him with a smug grin as they divvied up their Chinese take out. “I don't know why you always seem surprised when he runs his mouth.” Steve stabbed at a piece of chicken. 

“I'm not surprised, I just thought maybe he would lay off a little since he's met Y/N now.” Bucky snorted. 

“Wishful thinking, pal.” 

“Whatever. The bottom line is he came through in the end and if Y/N is on board with it she can make the appointment knowing that we have a safe place to get through her heat.”

“I know 'safe and secure' is the big selling point here, but you might want to add in a dash of romance when you tell her about it.” 

“I'm not an idiot,” Steve grumbled. “I know I don't have a lot of dating and relationship experience but I do know my Omega.” Bucky held up his hands in mock surrender. 

“No judgment! I'm just here for the egg rolls.” 

“I need to make this good for her so badly,” he said quietly. “I hate what she's gone though, Buck. She's finally ready to move on and I'm terrified that I'll do something that will...I don't know, trigger her?” 

“I think you need to trust yourself more, and her. Y/N doesn't strike me as the kind of person that makes snap decisions. She trusts you, and herself. You need to do the same.” The two of them sat in silence for a while after that, Bucky continuing to eat his way through the majority of the food, Steve absently picking through the container in front of him while he contemplated his best friend's words. Bucky knew he had worked it out in his head when Steve smiled to himself and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Tell Y/N I said 'hi'.” He yelled as the other man left to make his call in private. 

…

Y/N pressed a hand to her stomach to try and soothe the butterflies. Despite the nerves, her face was radiant joy. Will poked his head into her office and it took him several tries to get her attention.

“Hey, Earth to Y/N! Did you get any of my texts? J made meatballs, come upstairs and eat.” 

“Huh?” She looked up but Will wasn't sure she was actually seeing him. “Oh, yeah I'm coming.” 

“You okay?” The Alpha asked with concern. 

“I'm...amazing. I heard from Steve and...I just made the appointment, Will.” She rubbed her arm absently. “It's coming out.” 

…

Steve reached over and took her hand, lifting it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. Y/N turned away from the passing scenery outside her window and smiled. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, still holding her hand while he drove. 

“Still the same,” she chuckled softly. “It's only been a few hours, Steve.” He shrugged and grinned. 

“You know I'm not going to quit checking, right?” She nodded and leaned over to kiss his cheek. 

“I do, and I appreciate your concern. Have I told you lately how lucky I am that you're my Alpha?” She watched the happiness and embarrassed pride war in his expression and it made her giggle.

“I'd say I'm the lucky one,” he replied, glancing over at her with a soft look in his eyes that made her heart stutter in her chest. “Regardless of what happens in the next few weeks together… If you change your mind about bonding now… I just want you to know that I'm not going any where.”

“Steve-” He kissed her hand again.

“I have to say it now, okay? I never thought I would find you. I never thought it would feel like this, and Y/N...” He trailed off and focused intensely on the road in front of them. She felt words bubble up in her throat but swallowed them, waiting patiently for him to continue. “I want to be a good mate for you. I want to be the Alpha you deserve.”

“Pull over.” He was startled by her command and hit the brake harder than he intended. When the vehicle stopped he turned to face her but she had already undone her seat belt and launched herself at him. 

“I don't know what I did to deserve you, Steve Rogers,” she mumbled against his neck. “Just when I start to think I can't possibly love you more, I just do.” He cupped her cheek and his thumb brushed away a stray tear. 

“I didn't want to make you cry.” 

“Maybe I'm already getting hormonal emotional overflow.” She joked. “We should keep driving before the other symptoms kick in, _Alpha_.” She nipped his earlobe playfully and he groaned. 

“You're the one that told me to pull over, _Omega_ ,” but he shifted out of park as she settled back in her seat. “And you shouldn't tease your driver. I need you in one piece so I can ravage you later.” The wink and smirk he sent her way made her whole body flood with warmth. 

“Noted. I'll keep my teasing to a minimum.” 

“Thank you for the restraint,” he said dryly “Now, does your arm feels all right? Any pain?” His change in subject cleared some of the lust from the air. 

“Not so far. The patch itches a little, but that might be more mental than anything. I'm very aware of it.” He glanced at the little band-aid covering the incision where the doctor had removed the implant. He had been a little surprised at how tiny a thing it had been. Medical science had come a very long way since his time. “Have you been here before? Where we're going?” She asked. He shook his head and glanced at the GPS. 

“No, but Tony told me it's nice and private.” The tips of his ears burned when he remembered the scientist's suggestive commentary and worry that he would regret asking for the billionaire's help briefly crossed his mind, and not for the first time. “We should be nearly there.” He frowned and searched their surroundings. “If he programmed the wrong directions I'll knock him through a wall.” Y/N patted his leg.

“I'm sure he didn't do any such thing,” she assured the agitated Alpha. “He said 'private', and well, this looks pretty private.” They hadn't passed anything other than forest in at least twenty minutes. “A secluded cabin in the woods, how romantic.” The reassuring pat turned into a sly stroke over his thigh. 

“What did I say about teasing?” He tried to sound authoritative but his growl had a bit of a whine in it. 

“Got you to stop being annoyed for a few seconds, didn't it?” She said with an impish grin. Steve sighed and shook his head, but he was smiling. “Hey, is that a gate?” Y/N asked. He slowed down as they approached, but the GPS answered her question. A voice not unlike the familiar tones of FRIDAY told them they had arrived at their destination. He turned into a driveway and stopped in front of the gate Y/N had spotted. 

“Is a troll going to come out and ask us three riddles so we can pass?” 

“I really hope not,” Steve laughed. “I'm pretty sure this car has a sensor or something.” He crept a little closer and they heard a series of beeps and then the voice of Tony Stark himself. 

_“Welcome to the love shack, lovers. No, I'm not spying, this is a prerecorded message to mess with you, Capsicle. Maybe while you're smoochin' it up with Y/N you'll find a sense of humor.”_

“Oh for the love of- he's such an asshole.” Steve dropped his head against the steering wheel and Y/N giggled.

_“Any way, enjoy your sex-cation. Don't worry about getting...fluids on any thing. My cleaning crew is very good.”_ The gate began to swing open and Steve grumbled as he drove through. 

“From what you've told me, that's pretty tame coming from him.” 

“He just has to get the last word in.” Steve sighed. 

“Holy shit! This is not what I had in mind when I heard 'a nice cabin in the woods'.” It wouldn't have been out of place in Aspen or some other mountain resort frequented by the very wealthy. 

“He doesn't do anything small, either.” 

“I think both mine and Will's childhood homes could fit in there with room to spare.” She said in awe, as they got out of the parked vehicle. 

“The extra space could probably hold the old Brooklyn apartment I grew up in. Maybe Bucky's too.” He looked down as she laced her fingers with his. 

“I know you didn't love asking Tony for the favor, he likes to push your buttons. But I'm glad you did. I can't wait to spend this time with you here.” She squeezed. “But I would be happy with you anywhere. Even that old Brooklyn apartment.” He smiled at the thought. 

“I don't think I would've wanted to bring you there, it was pretty drafty. And the neighbors were a little sketchy.” 

“Isn't that why I have my big, strong Alpha? To keep me warm and safe?” 

“I can see through your flattery, little Omega.” But he was grinning. 

“Got you to stop being annoyed,” she echoed her earlier words. “Should we stop admiring the outside and go admire the inside?” 

“I'd rather admire you.” 

“Now who's using flattery?” She poked his stomach. “Go use those big, strong muscles and grab our bags, yeah?” He kissed the top of her head. 

“Here, this is the key for the front door.” He separated it from the others on the keyring and handed it to her before opening the back of the car. They were both fairly light packers so there wasn't a lot of luggage. He shut the back hatch and froze, Y/N hadn't opened the door. She was just standing on the porch, her body stiff. 

“Y/N?” He called in alarm and sprinted for her, leaving the bags on the ground. He grabbed her shoulder. “Are you all right?” She was holding a piece of paper, her face dazed. 

“Tony had one more surprise.” She said weakly and handed him the letter. 

_Oh by the way love birds, this cabin now belongs to you. Consider it a gesture of my great affection for you, Y/N. And I guess I'm pretty fond of you too, Cap. Happy mating. -T_


	11. Chapter 11

Y/N's symptoms were mild while she was still wearing the patches, but they both knew that her impending heat would likely be intense so they spent the first few days just relaxing enjoying each others company. The first day was spent exploring all the rooms of the cabin, still in disbelief that it was now theirs. The second day was cold, but clear and sunny, inviting them out to investigate the outdoor property. There was a path in the back of the house that led to a serene duck pond. A stone patio beside it would be shaded by the trees in the spring and summer, making it an ideal place to lounge. Steve snapped a picture of Y/N looking out over the water, her face turned to the setting sun. Her peaceful expression painted gold with the light was an image he wanted to treasure forever. 

When she peeled off the last patch and threw it away she insisted they open a bottle of sparkling wine to celebrate. They drank the expensive alcohol with frozen pizza in front of the fire. Steve told her stories about growing up in the 40s, the war, and Peggy. Tears rolled down her face as he described how it was to see her again after being unfrozen, how her memory had faded in and out when he visited her, and the heartbreak he felt when he helped carry her casket into the church for her funeral. 

He even told her about the complicated and brief relationship between him and Sharon. Y/N's past had been laid bare from the beginning, and he felt guilty, like he had been hiding things from her. She assured him that that wasn't the case. It hadn't felt right until then to tell her; the two of them stretched out on the plush rug soaking up the warmth of the fire. The nearly empty bottle of wine on the coffee table with the few remaining crumbs from their dinner. 

... 

Two days later and Steve woke up drowning in her scent. She had always smelled amazing, but now it made his mouth water like a starving man being given a feast. His eyes opened and he looked down at her, she was curled up at his side, bare arm thrown over his stomach. Her brow was furrowed in her sleep and her hips moved restlessly against him. He groaned softly and rubbed his hand over his eyes. 

He was hard and throbbing in his pajama pants. It was much more than a normal morning phenomenon, it was unbridled lust for the Omega squirming in her sleep and smelling like sex and every delicious thing he could possibly fathom. If he moved he would wake her and half of his Alpha brain thought that was an excellent idea. But the other half, the protective and nurturing half was loathe to pull her from her slumber. He probably could have laid there and suffered in silence if it weren't for the soft, breathy way she called out his name.

“ _Steve..._ ” She tipped her head back as if she were looking right at him, though she was still lost in her dream. Her fingers dug gently into his skin. 

“Y/N.” He answered in a long moan. Before he could stop himself his hips jerked, searching for friction. The movement jolted her from sleep and her eyes blinked open. 

“Steve?” 

“Good morning,” he said weakly. “I didn't mean to wake you.” She smiled dreamily and stroked her hand over his chest. 

“I don't mind, this is better than any dream.” She stretched herself to reach his lips and gave him a long lingering kiss. “Don't get me wrong,” she began. “Any dream you're in is great, but it doesn't compare to the real thing.” 

“Dreaming about me, Omega?” His hand crept under the tank top she had put on to sleep in. “What were we doing?” Her skin was warm and smooth and a little shiver went down her spine from his touch.

“Several things,” her fingers teased down his belly. “Which culminated with this inside of me,” she gripped him through his pants and he let out a surprised gasp. “While I rode you.” She clenched her thighs together and gave his erection a playful squeeze. 

“We c-could...oh fuck...reenact that if you'd like.” She kissed up his neck and nibbled on his earlobe.

“I thought we were holding off on that while we were here until my heat comes, Alpha.” He groaned and nodded. He wanted to kick himself for suggesting that on the drive to the cabin. They both agreed it would be best to let her body adjust and for her heat to begin before they had sex again. And the temporary abstinence would make the mating a little more special in his mind. He wasn't ashamed of their previous activities, but there were several good reasons to wait. Even if he was finding it more and more difficult to remember what those reasons were. 

“You're right.” He croaked. He covered her hand with his when she didn't stop. “The next time I make love to you I want to mate you.” She shook away his hold and pushed her hand into his pants. 

“Okay, glad you cleared that up.” He yelped and tried to wriggle away, but she swung her leg over him and sat on his thighs. 

“I thought-”

“You said the next time we have sex, Steve.” There was a wicked gleam in her eyes. “I can take care of you without having sex with you.” Her head fell back and she inhaled deeply. “I feel more like myself than I have in years. It's like I can feel everything more clearly. I can smell your scent and it's like smelling you for the first time.” She looked down at him with a gently smile. “But if you think this is stepping out of bounds I'll stop. We can walk away from each other for a little while and go on with the rest of our day.” She took his hand and held it to her cheek. “This isn't just about me, I want this to be special for you too.” She kissed his palm. Steve chewed at the inside of his cheek and thought about it for a few moments. 

“I don't think I could bear it if you walked away from me right now, please just touch me.” She started to pull down the waistband of his pants and then paused. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Anything but actual sex. I gotta stand by something, right?” He joked and she grinned. “But please, just fucking touch me or I'll lose all conviction.” He huffed out a laugh. 

“I've got you, Alpha.” She cooed. “Just lie back and let me take care of you.” The two of them adjusted so she could maneuver his pants down his legs until he was fully naked. His cock was red and leaking and he hissed in arousal when she skimmed her fingertips over it. “I'm kind of glad we're doing this,” she wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke him. “I haven't had much of a chance to pleasure you before. And who knows how much I'll be able to do when my heat fully hits.” She swirled her thumb over the weeping head and he bucked up into her hand. “You're so exquisitely beautiful, Steven. And I don't mean just your body.” If they weren't in their current position he would be protesting her praise, but she just kept stroking and touching and all he could do was take the pleasure and the praise. “From day one, you've been exactly who I needed. Falling in love with you was the best thing that's ever happened to me.” 

“ _Y/N_ ,” He moaned. “I...” He wasn't sure what he was going to say. 

“I've got you,” she said again. “I never thanked you for telling me about your past the other night.” She leaned down and left little open mouthed kisses over his chest, licking and biting as she went. She sucked a small bruise on his collar bone before pulling back to meet his eyes. His were glazed over with arousal, but she could tell she had his full attention. “I love that we can be vulnerable with each other. We can trust each other with our pasts. I love you with all of my heart, Steve.” Tears stung the backs of his eyes. 

“I love you too, Y/N. My Omega. My Soul Mate.” She kissed him, rolling her tongue against his. He let her take charge and submitted to her ministrations. Maybe other Alphas would have fought back, but Steve didn't mind one bit. Her confidence was beautiful to him. He knew how it felt to have her melt in his arms, and in his mind there was nothing wrong with letting her return the favor. She sat back to catch her breath. 

“I want to taste you.” She said and he let out a whine of approval. Wasting no time she moved down his body and closed her lips around the head of his cock, lapping at it with her tongue. She sucked gently, but it still sent shock waves through him. Her hands twisted along his shaft. 

“Oh, fuuuck. That feels incredible,” he groaned. “Please! Massage my knot, please!” She followed his request and her fingers kneaded the sensitive flesh at the base of his cock, where his knot would inflate when they mated. It throbbed like a heartbeat and the way she massaged him had his eyes rolling back in his head. “Omega,” he gasped. “If you keep that up I'm gonna come.” She paused long enough to lift her lips away from him.

“Do it. Come for me, Alpha. Give in to me.” She sunk back down over his length and increased her speed and pressure. He was lost when she moved one hand away from his knot and cupped his aching balls; and then flicked her tongue against the sensitive spot right below his head at the same time. He came with a long strangled moan, spilling his seed into her mouth. He heard the tearing sound of a sheet ripping in his fist, but he couldn't have cared less. “That's it, god you're breathtaking when you come.” She purred and continued to caress him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. All he could do was lie there and pant with his heart racing. 

“Holy shit.” He gasped. “I really hope that wasn't a one time thing.” Y/N chuckled and rocked her hips against his thigh. 

“Oh darling, that turned me on almost as much as it did you.” She leaned down and kissed the side of his neck. “I'm wetter than I've ever been before in my life. I think it's safe to say my heat is coming very quickly.”


	12. Chapter 12

It hit her hard and fast. She was sitting on the end of the bed in her bathrobe gently towel drying her hair when she suddenly felt as if a furnace had been lit inside of her. Seconds later a cramp rolled through her abdomen, knocking the breath from her lungs. She doubled over with a gasp and concentrated on catching her breath, counting as she inhaled and exhaled. Despite all of her mental preparation, there was a bloom of panic along with the onset of her heat. She squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to think of Steve. 

Steve was her Alpha. Steve was kind, loving, and would never hurt her or take what she didn't freely offer. She absently reached for the pillow he used and breathed in his scent and it made her feel immediately calmer. He smelled like worn leather and crisp fall mornings; like home and safety. Another cramp came and she hugged the cushion to her chest, whimpering from the intensity. 

“Hey, Y/N I cooked us up some eggs-” The Alpha froze in the doorway, his instincts going haywire. “What's wrong? Are you alright?” He rushed to kneel in front of her. She nodded and lifted her head. 

“My heat finally decided to make its appearance.” She smiled feebly before wincing, a bead of sweat ran down her neck. “I need you, Alpha.” She murmured. 

“I'm here, Omega.” He replied. It was getting difficult to think rationally as the pheromones in the air clouded his mind. He shook his head as if to clear away the mental fog. “Come on, let's get you more comfortable,” he brushed her damp hair away from her face and frowned. “You're burning up. Maybe you should take off the robe.” 

“You just want me naked.” She quipped with a pained grin. 

“You have no idea,” he groaned. “But if you would feel more comfortable you could put on something light.” He kissed her forehead. “I'll be right back.” He left her and went into the master bathroom to get a cool washcloth. He was already hard for her, half drunk on her heat scent. He stood in front of the sink for a few moments, gathering his wits before returning to her. No amount of time could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him, though. 

She had shed the bathrobe but her skin was still beaded with sweat. She lay on her side, her thighs clenching in an unconscious motion from the arousal humming through her body. He could tell when another cramp hit from the little furrow between her eyebrows. 

“Steve,” she gasped. “Please.” He got on the bed with her and pressed the cloth to her forehead. 

“I'm here,” he assured her. “I just want to make sure you're okay before...” He trailed off when she wriggled against his cock, the friction was incredible. 

“Touch me,” she breathed. “Fuck me.” 

“Are you sure?” He gently turned her face towards his and wrapped his arm around her waist to still her movements. “I don't know if I can do this without biting you this time.” He warned. 

“Steve,” she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I want you to mate me. I'm sure.” She grunted when a cramp hit. Her eyes opened and the haze of lust had momentarily cleared. “I love you, Steve. Alpha.” He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, swallowing her cry of pain. 

“I've got you...” He said gently, echoing her words from the days prior. His fingers traced down her body until they found their way to her center. Her sex was dripping slick already and he wondered if it was making up for lost time. She gasped into his mouth when he slipped two fingers inside of her, coaxing her to open up for him. “I'm gonna take good care of you, Omega.” He nibbled and licked at her neck, tasting the salty sweetness of her skin. She arched when he sucked a sensitive, pebbled nipple into his mouth. 

“ _More._ ” She begged and felt him grin. His blunt teeth scraped over her nipple and she tightened around his fingers. 

“Gotta get you ready for me, Sweetheart,” he told her, leaving no part of her body ignored as he moved lower. “Get you ready for my knot.” 

“Yes, Alpha, I need it!” She let out a wail when his thumb passed over her swollen clit. “Oh, fuck...” 

“We'll get there,” Steve promised with a dark chuckle. “I want to taste you first.” He added a third finger and curled them, pumping in and out of her soaked cunt. He could tell she was close to her first orgasm. She was trembling from head to toe, squeezing his fingers as he worked to stretch her in preparation for his cock. He licked a stripe over her slit and groaned at the taste of her slick. The synthetic slick they had had to use before was a distant memory, this was the real deal. Y/N was lost to the pleasure, only every other exclamation sounded like an actual word. His lips closed around her clit and he stroked her g-spot firmly with his middle finger and she finally shattered, coming with a cut off shout. Steve withdrew his fingers and sucked them clean. “Do you think you're ready for me?” He asked, palming himself. 

“Yes...I want your knot, Alpha.” She squirmed restlessly, the orgasm had helped relieve some of her symptoms but only her Alpha's knot could satiate her for any length of time during the duration of her heat. He stood up long enough to remove his pants and boxers before positioning himself over her. He lined up with her dripping cunt and began to carefully push inside her. 

“You are so gorgeous, Y/N,” he told her. “My perfect Omega.” He sank into her heat with a long moan. Already he could feel his knot threatening to swell and he gritted his teeth, staying still for a few breaths. He wanted to get another orgasm out of her before he let himself go. “Testing your Alpha's endurance, sweet Omega,” he said with a breathless laugh. “You're so tight around my dick.” 

“Please move,” she whined. “I'm so close again.” He quieted her with a kiss, and she could taste herself on his tongue. When he was sure he could manage more than two or three good thrusts he bucked his hips against her. Her fingers dug into his back as he fucked her, the slight sting from her nails only heightening his pleasure. 

“Gonna fill you up,” he growled, unable to stop the stream of filthy words coming out of his mouth. “Sink my teeth into you, mark you up.” 

“Make me yours,” she cried. “Alpha!” He could feel his knot begin to inflate and catch on her pussy. He tucked his face between her neck and shoulder, sucking and licking at her scent gland. He was hitting her g-spot with every thrust and her second orgasm triggered his own. As his knot swelled to full size he buried his teeth into her neck, marking her as his. It through her over sensitive body into a third orgasm right after the second and she went limp in his arms. Steve carefully rolled them over so she was laying on top of him, letting out a quiet grunt when the movement pulled at his knot where they were joined. They lay there for a few minutes catching their breath. 

“Wow.” Y/N finally said. Steve chuckled and stroked her hair. 

“I hope that's a good 'wow'.” 

“Very good,” she pushed up on one arm to look at him. “I guess we're officially official now.” A few tears ran down her cheeks, but her smile was happy and genuine. 

“Darlin', you had me officially the minute I laid eyes on you.” He brushed the tears away with his thumb. “I was meant to be yours.” He moaned low in his throat when she clenched around him and she giggled. 

“I love you, Steven. My Alpha.” He kissed her, nipped at her bottom lip. 

“I love you too, Omega. Y/N.” She nuzzled against his chest. “Get some rest, Doll. When we can move I'll remake you those eggs. You're gonna need to keep your strength up.” She hummed in acknowledgment, drifting off. Steve wrapped his arms around her, running his hands up and down her back. He settled in the peaceful quiet, content that he finally had his mate.


	13. Epilogue

_One year later…_

Y/N walked into the kitchen holding a gorgeous arrangement of lilies in every color. Wanda was tasting a spoonful of rich broth when she looked up and saw the flowers. 

“Oh my goodness! Who are those from?” Y/N set the vase down on the island counter and carefully plucked the card out from the blooms. 

“Aw, Pepper sent them. She's stuck in California dealing with some business crisis.” She sniffed the air and smiled. “Smells like you and J have everything under control in here.” Wanda grinned and blushed. Even though her and Jeremiah had hit it off when they were introduced and had become good friends, she was still a little shy and starstruck around him some times. 

“I still can't believe you officially don't live with us anymore!” Jeremiah cried over a tray of neat balls of dough ready for baking. “What am I going to do when Will won't let me have my way?” 

“You're going to learn to stop being a bratty Omega,” the Alpha in question yelled from the other room. “But since when have you needed my approval for anything? You just do what you want.” Will grumbled. He was supposed to be helping Steve put the final touches on the living room furniture, but the two of them kept finding any excuse to abandon their task to procrastinate. Y/N finally had to gently remind them that the house warming was only a few short hours away and the guests would expect to see a nicely arranged living room to sit in. The two Alphas were grumbling about most everything after that.

“Oh yeah, I guess I am kind of a diva.” Jeremiah said with a wink at the women. A loud bark of sarcastic laughter sounded from the living room. “I love you too, Will!” 

“I've only been there about half the time anyway, J,” she reminded him. “I'm sure it won't take much to adjust.” 

“I know! But it's still weird. Even when you weren't there you still technically lived there.” She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek while he shaped more rolls. 

“Well maybe you can turn my room into a nursery.” 

“Don't be silly, that's always going to be your room. I'm going to finally clean out that spare office we never use-” he gasped and dropped the dough. “How did you-? Did Will blab?” 

“Hey!” Will yelled, offended. 

“Will is a fortress,” Y/N said loudly so her best friend could hear her coming to his defense. “I'm just a very observant. Since when does my favorite sleep deprived author drink decaf?” She tapped her fingers on his coffee cup. “Plus, I've been living with you for five years, I could smell the change.” Will and Steve walked in from the living room. 

“We weren't sure how to tell you,” Will said softly. “We didn't want you to feel like we were rubbing it in your face or something since you...” 

“Aren't able to have our own pups.” Y/N finished for him. She took Will's hands into hers and gave his fingers a gentle squeeze. “You don't have to worry. I knew the risks. Steve knew there was a very good chance that kids weren't going to be possible from the very beginning.” Steve came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. 

“We have everything we need,” he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “We have each other, a big crazy family, and now a new home of our own.” 

“ _And_ a beautiful niece or nephew on their way that we can spoil.” Y/N added with a devious giggle. 

“This is so exciting! I am so happy for you both!” Wanda exclaimed, hugging Jeremiah. “I love babies. I hope you will let me babysit.” 

“Of course, Auntie Wanda.” He replied, hugging her back. Wanda flushed bright pink with happiness. Will pulled Y/N closer and rested his hand on her shoulder. 

“You're really okay?” He asked her quietly. 

“I really am. I already knew what they were going to tell me after they ran the tests. I never really felt like motherhood was going to be my path in life, and there's nothing wrong with that. I can compete with Wanda to be the pup's favorite Aunt.” Will chuckled and glanced over at Steve. 

“I can't tell you how thankful I am that you found each other. And now you're moving into this great place…It finally feels like all that nasty shit is behind us.” 

“Getting all sappy on me, big brother?” Y/N teased, but she wiped away a couple tears of her own before sinking into a hug. “I love you so much, Will. I wouldn't be here without you.” She whispered to him. “I can never thank you enough for always being there for me.” Will kissed her forehead and swallowed, unable to respond from the lump in his throat. After a few moments they separated with watery smiles. “I still see lamps in boxes.” She scolded. Steve groaned and dragged his feet back out to the living room.

“Bossy Omega.” Will taunted. 

“Bull-headed Alpha.” Y/N sassed back. “That coffee table needs legs, too.” He reached out and ruffled her hair, laughing when she squealed in protest and running before she could retaliate. 

Despite all their protests, all the furniture was put together and arranged just how Y/N wanted it when Tony, Natasha, Sam, Bucky, Bruce, and Vision arrived for the house warming. The food Y/N, Wanda, and Jeremiah had prepared was devoured with enthusiasm. Wine flowed as easily as the conversation. As the evening was winding down and they were all sprawled out on the furniture Steve and Will had spent the afternoon rearranging, Y/N gripped Steve's hand and smiled at him. 

“It's been an amazing year, Mate.” He kissed her softly. 

“Best year of my life.” He replied. Tony made a gagging noise.

“Ugh. Gross. They're being all couple-y.” Y/N laughed.

“You're just jealous Pepper is trapped in California for business! You're even grosser that us!”

“Wrong, we're passionate and sexy. You're rom-com sloppy.” He ducked when one of the brand new throw pillows was thrown at his face. 

“Actually,” Steve interjected before chaos erupted. “I'm kind of glad you brought up our year together.” He cleared his throat and reached into his pocket before slipping off the sofa and onto his knee.

“Steve.” She breathed, her eyes wide. 

“Y/N,” he took her hand. “I know we're already mated. This past year has been the most incredible journey and there's no one else that I would rather continue my life with. No matter what has happened in our pasts, it all led us to each other, led us here. At first glance, maybe it didn't seem like we had much in common, maybe it looked like our lives weren't compatible. But I feel like we've discovered a life that is so full and rich, because of those differences. We're building a new, compete life together on that foundation, surrounded by a family that might not be the one we were born with, but the one we chose. I wouldn't trade them or you for anything. Y/N, my soul mate. My True Mate...” He opened the box, revealing the modest, but brilliant diamond ring. “Will you take one more step with me and become Mrs. Y/N Rogers?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” she gasped. “I'll gladly take any step as long as it's with you.” His smile was breathtaking as he slipped the ring onto her finger. 

“About damn time!” Bucky clapped his friend on the back. “Congratulations.” Wanda's eyes glowed red as she used her powers to retrieve a box of tissues. She handed one to Y/N who dabbed at her eyes. She mouthed a 'thank you' at the woman with an affectionate smile. 

“Whatever you want, Y/N, you're getting your dream wedding!” Tony crowed. “I won't take no for an answer!” Steve groaned, but he couldn't stop grinning. 

“It's about to get even crazier, you know that right?” Y/N murmured to him. Steve nodded and kissed her again, his thumb fidgeting with the ring on her left hand. 

“I know. But I've got you, so it's perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end! Thank you so much to everyone that read, commented, left kudos, etc on my very first A/B/O fic! I'm already thinking of writing an Alpha!Bucky fic, I mean, I gotta right? He is my favorite. Thank you all again! -xoxo ♥


End file.
